No Me Lo Digas Con Flores E y B
by Belu-Bels Cullen BBG
Summary: Bella Swam es una estudiante pobre en Schulze, un colegio de estudiantes millonarios y privilegiados que están liderados porlos estudiantes mas ricos delos EEUU, un dia despierta la ira de su lider el guapisimo Edward Cullen, donde en media batalla y en contra de todo pronóstico parece despertar sentimientos más que románticos por este. basado en la version japonesa Hana Yori Dango
1. Una nueva Victima

**Esta historia está dedicada a la mejor amiga del mundo, mi querida Yovanna me pediste hace mucho tiempo que hiciera esta historia de verdad lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero sé que desde el cielo lo podrás disfrutar te quiero mucho amiga… te vamos a extrañar!**

**Basado en el dorama japonés Hana Yuri Dango (Portada del fic en mi perfil)**

**No Me Lo Digas Con Flores**

Capitulo 1- Una nueva victima

¿Por qué?

¡¿Por qué?!

¡¿Me pregunto por qué?!

¿Por qué importan tanto las marcas en esta escuela? ¿Por qué Frank Muller? ¿Por qué Vuitton? ¿Por qué Omega? ¡¿Qué tiene esos nombres que le dan superioridad a uno?! ¿Mercedes? ¿Rolls Royce? ¿Ferraris? ¡¿Audy?! ¿Por qué a los estudiantes los traen en coches caros a la escuela? ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Es simplemente la escuela! Estoy harta de ver lo mismo cada semestre, pero que más podía esperar ya que me encontraba en "Schulze" un prestigioso colegio de clase alta, una escuela privada que va desde el jardín de niños hasta la universidad.

-OHHH dios mío ! ¿Donde lo compraste? - pregunto la chillona voz de Jessica, gritando desde el otro lado del salón.

- Es realmente hermoso- Le comento Ángela hipnotizada por el brillo del accesorio.

- Obviamente en las vegas- contesto Lauren con sus característicos aires de superioridad mostrando aquellos accesorios de diamantes que le había comprado a su nuevo celular- es de Dior, edición limitada, así que fui especialmente a comprarlo.

-¡Que! Pero si yo estuve en Bervely Wilshire y no me entere- chillo de nuevo Jessica.

-¡Uyy que lastima! Será para otra amiga- y en ese momento Lauren y Ángela se rieron de Jessica, ja! Y se hacían llamar amigas.

Esto es increíble, nótese mi sarcasmo, toda la gente de los EEUU respetan y adoran mucho este colegio pero…desde que entre en esta preparatoria todo el tiempo me ocurre algo diferente, como el papel que tenía en mis manos, donde estaba escrito que el próximo examen del viaje educacional seria en Japón ¡Como diablos conseguiría dinero para ir a Japón!

-¡TARJETA ROJA!

-¡LA TARJETA ROJA!- Se escucho un grito fuera del salón y de repente un muchacho que me parecía que estaba en el penúltimo año entro a nuestra aula.

-¡Riley Hudson de segundo año ha recibido la tarjeta roja!- grito a todo pulmón y sin más dejo nuestra aula.

-¡La clase ha acabado!- grito el profesor de historia y rápidamente recogió sus cosas, este asunto era penoso, ver que ni los profesores podían evitar a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir realmente era penoso, ya nada se podía hacer.

-¡Vamos todos atrapemos a Riley!- grito uno de mis compañeros del aula y todos corrieron hacia afuera. Pobre, de seguro en este momento ya lo estarían acorralando, en fin en este momento solo podía recostarme y esperar… justo cuando ya me estaba quedando dormida alguien toco mi hombro.

-Hola, disculpa tu eres Isabella Swan ¿no?- me levante y mire a la pelirroja que me hablaba- mmm… soy nueva y no sé muy bien cómo funcionan las cosas aquí pero… ¿no se supone que deberíamos ir con nuestros compañeros?

La nueva estudiante no sabía nada, su nombre era Victoria y recién había entrado a la institución hace dos días, pero cuando se entere como son las cosas en Schulze, se arrepentirá de haber venido a estudiar a este colegio. La mire a los ojos pensando si era verdad que estaba perdida, normalmente en esta escuela no hablo con nadie, ya que como dije anteriormente a todos solo les importa el estatus social y el dinero, y yo al ser una de las pocas estudiantes de todo EEUU en recibir una beca para estudiar en este lugar no sería raro que los demás me evitasen, pero al verla tan confundida y sin ningún rastro de molestia al hablar conmigo mi lado compasivo salió y me decidí a guiarla.

-Sígueme Victoria, por cierto solo dime Bella- le dije lo más seria posible y nos encaminamos fuera del salón, aun no me confiaba del todo con esta chica así que tenía que estar bien atenta. Como me lo esperaba todo el mundo estaba corriendo, gritando, saltando felices al saber lo que se venía a continuación, varias chicas ya habían preparado sus cámaras para el show que se aproximaba, esto era lastimero, de verdad me dolía.

-¿Bella?- me dijo una muy asustada Victoria-¿Por qué todo el mundo está gritando? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Y que es una tarjeta roja?

- Una tarjeta roja es la declaración de guerra de los F4- no me gustaba hablar del tema pero tenía que prevenir a la chica antes que sea demasiado tarde, ya que aunque haya dicho que no me confiaba mucho en ella, no quisiera que una nueva víctima apareciera pronto.

-¿F4?

-Los cuatro estudiantes del tercer año que controlan el colegio, "Flower Four", resumido en F4- Y así comenzaba la mayor de mis pesadillas de este colegio ¡Dios como me rabiaba hablar de ellos! Incluso el tan simple hecho de mencionarlos me ponía de mal humor- Si los haces enojar te pondrán una tarjeta roja y entonces todos tus compañeros se pondrán en tu contra y te atacaran, haciendo tu vida en este colegio un infierno.

-¿Y por que todos les hacen caso a esos F4?- pregunto Victoria aun mas confundida.

-Por qué sus familias son poderosas y ricas

-¿Pero acaso no todos en este colegio pertenecen a familias ricas y poderosas?

-Simplemente hay una gran diferencia en ellos- me voltee a Victoria para mirarla a los ojos y de esta manera pudiera entender lo serio de la situación, tal vez ella vería la situación desde mi punto de vista y no como las demás personas que estudian aquí- Sus familias donan grandes cantidades de dinero al colegio por lo cual les da el poder de crear su reinado aquí, además las grandes sumas de dinero que tienen es el doble de lo que poseen todos los estudiantes de Schulze juntos, por eso ni los profesores se atreven a enfrentarlos, y también es por eso que nunca los veras con el uniforme.

-Esto es imposible Bella.

-Créeme Victoria lo es- Y es ese mismo momento entramos al comedor que estaba hecho un caos, todos los alumnos formaban un gran círculo alrededor de lo que pude ver que era Riley, el desafortunado estudiante que despertó la ira de los F4.

-¡Permiso Swan!- me grito Ben que traía junto con otros muchachos cuatro sillones personales que de una se notaban que eran muy caros.

-Bella- Victoria en ese momento tomo mi mano-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Y para qué son esos sillones?

-Para que los más idiotas de esta escuela puedan presenciar en primera fila, como sin compasión golpean a nuestro compañero.

-Y cuando dices idiotas te refieres a los…

-Si, a los F4.

Y como si alguien los hubiera llamado en ese mismo momento entraron al salón y todos los estudiantes empezaron a gritar como locos.

-¡Sí!¡F4! ¡F4! ¡F4! ¡F4!

-OH Dios mío son tan hermosos-. Gritaron a la vez varias chicas fingiendo desmayarse

- ¡F4! ¡F4! ¡F4!

Se hiso un espacio largo, entonces ellos pasaron por nuestro lado.

-De verdad son apuestos-me dijo Victoria en susurro sin poder despegar su vista en ellos.

¡¿Apuestos?! ¡Pero qué!... bueno la verdad…. Si… si eran apuestos y sobre todo poderosos, los F4 venían de familias que además de tener buenos apellidos eran muy bien dotados a lo que apariencia respecta, pero su belleza era una de sus características que influenciaban a que todas las chicas estuvieran al control de ellos, por lo cual no es necesario explicar cómo son interiormente, además como dije anteriormente no dejaban de ser mi mayor pesadilla.

El primer integrante de los F4 se llama Emmet McCarthy, por muy extraño que suene tenía una gran debilidad por las mujeres mayores, y por eso todas sus conquistas eran por lo menos diez años mayor que él, era alto, musculoso y un aspecto un poco amenazante, lo que le daba el fácil dominio de los demás estudiantes de esta escuela, claro sin contar que su padre era el principal jefe de la mafia, por lo cual estaba involucrado en negocios sucios.

Luego le seguía el Casanova del grupo, Jasper Withlock, un tipo alto, un poco más delgado que el anterior, rubio y con un aire de mujeriego a lo cual él no lo negaba, al contrario estaba orgulloso de ello, según sabia el pasaba cada noche de fiesta por lo menos con siete mujeres, la mayoría modelos, las cuales nunca repetía para su siguiente salida, tenía un talento impresionante que para su corta edad era como la joya del país, el pintaba los cuadros más hermosos que puede ver en mi vida y varias personas pagaban millones con tal de tener uno de sus cuadros, él por los menos es el único de los F4 que se gano su fama por si solo sin depender de su familia, aunque retirando lo dicho su familia era dueña del principal museo de arte de los EEUU por lo cual su fama también dependía de eso.

El tercer integrante de los F4 era el más extraño de todos, su nombre es Jacob Black, su padre era jefe de una gran compañía que se había expandido internacionalmente, y era como sus demás amigos una celebridad aquí pero siempre se encontraba en un estado depresivo, solo sonreía cuando estaba con sus amigos, y la falta de comunicación con los demás era de verdad un misterio, debo de admitir que era el único de los F4 que no participaba en ningún aniquilamiento que se presentaba al haber recibido la tarjeta roja, pero el simple hecho de quedarse parado y ver todo lo que se producía sin hacer nada lo hacía tan cómplice como culpable de la injusticia en este colegio.

Y por último el peor de los cuatro, Edward Anthony Cullen, el líder de los F4, hijo del mundialmente famoso plutócrata Carlisle Cullen, el cabecilla de todos estos actos de delincuencia y vandalismo contra inocentes estudiantes que habían caído en su juego a lo que él llamaba "diversión".

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Edward!- gritaban todos a coro.

-Te amo Edward- grito la chillona de Jessica cerca de mi oído a lo cual casi me deja sorda.

-Yo te amo mas- Le grito Lauren empujando a Jessica hasta el final.

¡Qué Insoportable! Varias chicas locas de amor por Edward, como no podían ver que el solo era un niño bonito que se aprovechaba de las demás personas solo porque tenía dinero, ¡claro! Las demás solo podían ver su físico, aunque siendo sincera Edward era el chico mas apuesto que había visto en mi vida, pero el mal trato y la superioridad que lo invadía me hacía pensar en él como una persona insoportable y mala, no podía soportar nada de él, esos ojos color esmeralda que miraban a la gente con superioridad creyendo que él era el dueño del mundo, su cabello despeinado que hacia babear a varias chicas, pero a mí solo me causaba repugnancia al ver cómo le daba un aspecto desinteresado y salvaje, y esos músculos bien formados que el solamente los utilizaba como prueba de su fuerza, la cual no dudaba en usar en momentos como este. ¡Claro el era la mismísima imagen de la perfección pero como la usaba! Dañando apersonas que según él no se merecían de su presencia.

Los cuatro se acercaron al centro del comedor y se sentaron en sus respectivos "tronos" ¿De verdad se creían reyes como para establecer su propio trono?¡JAA! ¡Esto es tan injusto! En ese mismo instante Edward Cullen hiso un chasquido con los dedos y todo el comedor quedo en silencio.

De pronto Ben agarro a un chico que estaba parado a mi lado y lo boto delante de Cullen.

-Su nombre es Dared, señor, es el mejor amigo de Riley-comento Ben inclinando la cabeza.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Edward con voz burlesca- Mmm… creí que no existía la amistad en momentos como este… en fin no tenemos otra opción- De pronto se acerco a Dared con ojos desafiantes y lo tomo de la corbata- Pégale, Dared, con toda tu fuerza.

Pobre Dared en ese momento no sabía que hacer sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar la orden de Cullen, entonces otro chico trajo a un malherido Riley hasta donde se encontraba Cullen y Dared y lo pateo haciéndole caer a los pies de los mismos.

Es todo tuyo Dared- le dijo Cullen en voz alta y se alejo unos cuantos pasos.

Todo el salón estaba en completo silencio, a la espera de que Dared le diera el primer golpe a su mejor amigo, pasaron varios segundos y el pobre ni se movía lo que causo que la paciencia de Edward se rompiera.

-¡Hazlo!- grito Edward y al segundo siguiente todos ya estaban gritando a coro.

-¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo!

Dared agacho la cabeza y dijo en un pequeño susurro- No puedo, lo siento señor.

En ese momento parece que los ojos de Edward se volvieron negros, y rápidamente fue donde Riley y le dio varios golpes a lo cual este se quedo inconsciente.

-¡Así es como se hacen las cosas!- les grito a todos los del salón y de un solo golpe derribo a Dared, todo la gente empezó a aplaudir lo cual me lleno de rabia, ¡Como ellos podían presenciar tal injusticia y sobre todo aplaudir! ¡Cullen era un completo idiota!

Edward al terminar de golpear a Dared se dirijio donde Ben y le tomo de la corbata.

-Tu forma de arreglar las cosas apesta- le dijo Edward con una sonrisa en el rostro y sin más lo golpeo, ¡Ahhh! Este niñato inmaduro solo sabía golpear, ahora se entiende porque debió pasar varias horas en el gimnasio para hacer sufrir a los demás ¡Idiota!

-Oye niña…- no, no, esa voz era de…- Dame espacio para pasar- Sin más me fui a un costado para dejar pasar a Jacob este primero me miro a los ojos de una manera extraña que me puso nerviosa pero solo fueron unos dos segundos ya que el grito de dolor de Ben causado por Edward nos hiso mirar la escena.

-Esto es completamente aburrido- dijo Jacob al dar un bostezo y retirarse del salón, al parecer yo no era la única que no soportaba ver esta escena, claro con la diferencia que a mí me daba lástima y a él solo aburrimiento.

-¡Muy bien se acabo el show!- grito Emmet y le dio un pañuelo a Edward para limpiarse las manos.

-¡Vayan todos a su salón!- lo siguió Jasper y como si se tratara de una competencia felicitaron a Edward y salieron más felices que nunca del comedor… como dije antes ¡Idiotaaaaas!... pero…. Más idiota era yo por ver todo y no hacer nada….Ya no podía mas tenía que ir a un lugar para desahogarme, Salí corriendo del comedor y fui al único lugar seguro donde sabia que nadie iba a estar, las escaleras de emergencia desde hace ya un año había sido mi guarida donde podía gritar sin que nadie me escuchara, abrí la puerta de un tirón y corrí hasta agarrarme de una barandilla entonces grite…

-¡Esto es… esto es… RIDICULO! AHHHHH!NO ES NADA LINDO VER COMO GOLPEAN A TUS AMIGOS! ¡Estúpidos niños ricos! ¡Estúpidos compañeros que no hacen nada! ¡Estúpidos F4! AHHHHHHHH!

¡Bien! me había desahogado ahora si ya no me encontraba molesta o por lo menos me había tranquilizado, pasados ya varios minutos llegue a la conclusión que desde ahora en adelante se convertiría en la regla de oro para mi " Pasar desapercibida, sin sobresalir y callada por un año y medio más" Hasta que me gradué y seré libre de este colegio, entonces hare lo que yo quiera….si si esa era una buena idea….. Pero….solamente esperaba lograrlo.

_(Bella salió corriendo de ese lugar sin saber que alguien la observaba detrás de las escaleras, sorprendido ante la reacción de aquella chica a la cual no le importaba en absoluto los F4, al contrario los odiaba con toda su alma)_

**Hola! Este es el primer capítulo de una historia que les aseguro que no se arrepentirán de leer, está basada en la novela favorita de mi mejor amiga así que espero que les guste…espero sus reviews para motivarme pero si no los escriben no se preocupen… de igual manera escriban sus comentarios para saber si les gusto jeje DISFRUTENLO!**

**XOXO AND BITES!**


	2. Mi Fin

**Esta historia está dedicada a la mejor amiga del mundo, mi querida Yovanna, ya pasaron cinco meses desde tu partida pero a mí y a ruth nos parecieron años ya que sin ti la vida se nos hace muy aburrida… te queremos mi querida Oh Ha Ni!**

**Basado en el dorama japonés Hana Yuri Dango (Portada del fic en mi perfil)**

**No Me Lo Digas Con Flores**

Capitulo 2- Mi fin

-¡LA TARJETA ROJA DE NUEVO!- grito mi mejor amiga Alice lo cual causo que varios clientes de la tienda se giraran a verla

-shh! Alice se mas callada- le dije en un susurro disculpándome con los clientes que ya estaban saliendo de la tienda, geniaaal, otros clientes que se iban sin comprar nada. Sin duda escogí la mejor hora para contar a Alice lo que me había ocurrido en la escuela, ella era mi mejor amiga desde el jardín de infantes, pero ahora ya que ya no nos encontrábamos en el mismo colegio el trabajo era el lugar perfecto para contarnos todo lo que nos había sucedido durante el día, y como la tienda casi siempre se encontraba vacía ya que pocas personas comían hoy en día los cup cakes que era lo que vendíamos, teníamos tiempo de sobra para chismearnos.

-¿Pero qué hiso el tal Riley?- pregunto una Alice aun sorprendida después de lo que le había contado.

- Fue mientras camia una naranja- le conté mientras recordaba el insignificante hecho que trajo varios problemas- una gota salto y cayó en el ojo de Edward.

-Ayy Bellita que esperabas si son los Flower Four "perfectos como las flores"- me dijo Alice con una nota de dramatismo a lo cual me hiso reír.

-Ayy Alice jaja… en realidad yo pienso que debería darles vergüenza ya que solo son unos golpeadores.

-¿Golpeadores? Jaja si alguien del Schulze te escucha hablar así estarías en problemas ¿Verdad?- Me dijo Alice mientras seguí limpiando la vitrina llena de pastelillos.

-Si… oye Alice me comeré estos pastelillos ok?

-Pero Bella ya están caducados- me dijo Alice arrugando la nariz al ver mis pastelillos.

-No importa- le conteste y empecé a comérmelos, tenía bastante hambre ya que no había podido comer nada en el colegio debido a que los F4 lo habías convertido en una cancha de luchas.

-Pero…¿Estarás bien?- Me pregunto Alice mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Claro Alice no pasara de un dolor de barriga.

-No me refiero a eso, si no a los F4, es raro verte tan tranquila en medio de golpeadores, recuerdo que siempre me protegías a mí y a nuestros amigos en el jardín de niños, en la primaria e incluso en la secundaria…ahora nadie de Schulze conoce ese lado de ti.

-Claro que me gustaría golpearlos brutalmente a esos F4 y sacarlos de Schulze pero…

-¿Pero qué Bella?

Había cosas que ni yo misma me podía responder ¿Por qué no los enfrentaba? ¿Qué sucedía conmigo?

-No tengo tiempo para eso- le conteste rápidamente a Alice y me dirigí a la puerta principal para meter los letreros y cerrar la tienda, mientras más rápido lo hacía más me daba cuenta que la razón de no enfrentarlos era simplemente… cobardía.

Levante la tapa de la arrocera y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver tres huevos dentro… ¡Pero qué demonios…!

-¡Mama! Alguien puso huevos en la arrocera.

-Bellita fui yo- dijo mi madre mientras acercaba cuatro platos para servir la cena- tenemos que ahorrar electricidad.

-Cariño pásame la botella de cerveza por favor- grito mi padre desde el comedor.

-Claro ya voy- respondió mi madre- Bella, trae el pescado. ¡Seth! Ya es hora de cenar.

- ¡Ya voy mama!- grito mi hermano desde su habitación y fue corriendo al comedor casi tumbándome en el camino.

-Lo siento hermana- me dijo Seth algo apenado y se fui corriendo donde papa.

La verdad no lo podía culpar nuestra casa era tan pequeña que apenas había paso para caminar, en si no era una casa sino un departamento chiquito pero acogedor, o al menos eso creía yo, en realidad no me gustaba los espacios muy amplios ya que desde pequeña me habían enseñado a que compartir con la familia es el momento más preciado que una persona puede experimentar en su vida y en un lugar tan pequeño como este mi familia y yo podíamos respirar a lo que llamamos un verdadero hogar… aunque en este momento… la verdadera razón por la que no teníamos una casa grande no era porque nos gustaran los espacios pequeños sino que no teníamos dinero para pagar una… incluso en una casa tan pequeña como esta … nosotros … bueno mi familia tenía que hacer varios sacrificios.

-¡Familia!-grito mi padre Charlie una vez que todos nos sentamos en nuestros asientos- Les cuento que me impuse un nuevo desafío.

-Un desafío cariño ¿Con que?- Pregunto mi madre intrigada, entonces mi padre señalo la botella de cerveza que mi madre le habría entregado hace solo algunos segundos.

-Con el fin de ahorrar, he decidido que… hare durar esta botella de cerveza… diez días.

¡Que diez días! Papa estaba loco si apenas alcanzaba una semana en tratar de terminarla tomando hasta la última gota.

-¡Bravo!- gritaron Seth y mi madre aplaudiendo y agachando la cabeza mostrando respeto y orgullo.

-¡Familia! ¡Familia!- nos dijo Seth callándonos a todos- también me puse un desafío… estudiare duro y entrare a la escuela más barata de los EEUU.

-¡Bravo!- gritaron papa y mama repitiendo las acciones anteriores.

-¡Bastaaa!- grite y todos en la mesa me miraron, pasando unos segundos me calme y les dije lo que pensaba- La verdad no tienen que economizar tanto solo porque yo estudien Schulze esto es…

-Cariño ¿De qué hablas?- me interrumpió mama- nosotros ahorramos porque es divertido… y eso me recuerda el anterior día estaba limpiando el armario y me encontré con esto- entonces mama se levanto de la mesa fue hasta la cocina y trajo con ella la lonchera más fina que había visto en mi vida.- Desde ahora usaras esta lonchera para llevar tu comida todos los días al colegio, tu abuela me la regalo en mi boda y la verdad es una reliquia, ¡Te preparare todos tus platillos favoritos en ella!

-Mama la verdad no creo que sea necesario- le dije devolviéndole la lonchera- Es muy delicada y…

-No, no te preocupes además esta lonchera te ayudara a encajar mas con tus compañeros- entonces mama me dedico una sonrisa y me dedico esos ojos a lo cual no podía negarle nada.

Desde el fondo de su corazón a mi familia le hacía feliz que asista a Schulze, una vez papa me conto que su jefe le dio un caso muy importante al enterarse que la hija de su empleado asistía a la escuela más prestigiosa de los EEUU, mama también nos conto que todas las mujeres del edificio no le negaban ningún tipo de favor al saber que yo iba a ese colegio, incluso Seth me dijo que varios de sus compañeros dejaron de molestarle al enterarse que yo tenía un estudio superior a estos, toda mi familia se esforzaba duro por mí, por eso no podía decirles que yo no quería ir a Shulze, en realidad nunca debía aceptar entrar ahí, entonces recordé la razón que me llevo a estudiar en esa prestigiosa escuela, fue por ella…. Rennesme Masen.

Un día, tal vez por un milagro, a mama y a mí nos invitaron a escuchar una charla que se daría en el colegio Schulze de ex -estudiantes que contarían toda su experiencia en esa escuela, entonces la vi, ella era tan hermosa y como se presento muy bien educada, según supe en ese momento ella era modelo y al mismo tiempo había heredado la firma de abogados de su familia, además estudiaba en Francia, linda e inteligente, viéndola me imagine un día ser como ella, sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza _"Vivan su vida libremente y disfruten sus años de estudiantes, si lo hacen, estoy segura que no se arrepentirán de nada"._ Entonces por otro milagro o maldición diría yo me recibieron con media beca en ese colegio por lo cual mi familia debía de reducir sus lujos para pagar mi educación, al principio pensé que sería algo que valiera la pena, pero pasando los días y meses, descubriendo la verdad detrás de ese colegio, me di cuenta de algo...

¡Oooodio el colegio Schulze! ¡Odio a mis compañeros traidores! ¡Odio más a los F4!... pero sobre todo… odio a la persona en la que me he convertido.

Al día siguiente me fui temprano al colegio con la lujosa lonchera que mi madre me había regalado, todo mi plan se había ido al caño cuando mas antes trate de ocultarla en lo más fondo del congelador luego podría decir que me lo había olvidado pero mi madre rápidamente capto mi plan y me alcanzo hasta la parada de buses con esta en mano… genial… no tuve otra opción más que llevármela conmigo… las clases pasaron con normalidad y ya había llegado la hora del almuerzo, me senté en la primera mesa que encontré vacía en el comedor, por lo menos hoy no iba a ver un motín aquí adentro, trate con todas mis fuerzas de no mirar a los costado pero como siempre mi fuerza de voluntad flaqueo y me quede viendo la deliciosa comida que tenía en su mesa el trío de odiosas que atestaba el colegio. Lauren estaba comiendo la cosas más deliciosa que había visto, desvié rápidamente mi mirada y la pose en mi lonchera… debía admitir que también mi lonchera era increíble, le daba un toque elegante a cualquier cosa que mi madre haya preparado dentro, la abrí y fue cuando entonces mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡Camarones!... ayyy mama con lo caro que está hoy en día- me dije a mi misma dándome un recordatorio mental de decirle a mama que ya que ahorrar era algo divertido desde mañana llevaría fruta a la escuela para almorzar.

-Tú eres la nueva ¿Verdad? ¿Te llamas Victoria?- Pronuncio un chico lo bastante alto para que yo lo escuchara, y pude notar como tenia a la pobre de Victoria acorralada en la pared- Eres muy hermosa, si quieres te puedes sentar con nosotros.

-Eehh… yooo...-tartamudeo Victoria, entonces el chico le agarro de la mano y por poco a tirones la lleva a su mesa, ¡Estúpido! Ni siquiera Victoria le había contestado y ese cretino la estaba molestando, definitivamente tenía que intervenir.

-¡Victoria, Victoria!- Le grite, parándome de la mesa y haciéndole señas con la mano para llamar su atención- Te guarde un lugar acompáñame.

Ella me miro con una gran mirada de agradecimiento y se soltó de la mano del chico para sentarse en mi mesa.

-Gracias Bella, de verdad te lo agradezco, ese chico ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Je je de verdad no hay de que, aunque alguien tan bonita como tu debería estar acostumbrada que los hombres te acosen.

-La verdad no, se puede decir que no me llevo bien con los hombres- me respondió bajando la mirada- y estando en este lugar me siento algo incomoda.

-Tal vez… tal vez tú seas alguien normal… como yo- le dije esperanzada porque me contestara que si, ¿Habrá llegado la hora en encontrarme con alguien normal en esta escuela? ¿Tal vez podría por lo menos tener alguna amiga verdadera en este purgatorio?

-Ajjj ¡Bella!- me dijo Victoria arrugando la nariz y señalando mi plato- en tu comida hay algo mohoso.

-¡Que! No…-Mire mi plato y me di cuenta que a lo que ella se refería era a los bollos de arroz que mi madre me había preparado junto con los camarones.- No Victoria jaja es arroz que solo esta marinado.

-Aaaa…

-Al fin de al cabo… eres una princesita después de todo- Me reí de ella y con un tenedor pinche un bollo de arroz y se lo di a ella- Pruebalo no te arrepentirás- Ella me miro algo dudosa, pero igual me quito el tenedor y se lo puso a su boca.

¡Esta delicioso!- me dijo dedicándome un gran sonrisa y así nos pusimos a comer charlando de cosas banales, la verdad Victoria era una persona muy linda y amable, muy amable en comparación a las personas de su clase, ella siempre estaba interesada a lo que decía y jamás me interrumpía, además no le gustaba presumir sus cosas como los demás, pero lo que más me gustaba de ella era que no pretendía sobresalir en nada. Ya faltaba poco para que toque el timbre y estábamos recogiendo las sobras de nuestra comida para dirigirnos para la siguiente clase.

-Victoria es un lindo nombre- le comente- Te sienta muy bien.

-Gracias, aunque tu no te quedas atrás, el nombre de Bella te queda tan bien como un guante… te describe tal y como eres.

-¡Que dices! Jaja a lo contrario siento que ese nombre no es para mí- le dije entregándole las charolas con los vasos llenos de jugo que sabían algo raro y por eso no los habíamos tomado- Mas bien debería llamarme Greta… ya que ando gritando todo el tiempo jajaja

-Ayy Bella jaja- Victoria no paraba de reír y aun en ese estado se paró de la mesa para dejar las charolas en las rejas de limpieza… entonces paso algo que si o si no me lo esperaba.

¡PLASH! Victoria había chocado con la persona menos indicada y le había derramado todo el juego enzima, ahora si estábamos en problemas, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo él?, ¡¿Por qué tenía que haber derramado todo el jugo enzima de ni más ni menos que Edward Cullen?!

-Yo… Yo lo siento…- dijo Victoria tartamudeando y bajando rápidamente su mirada. Edward la miro a ella, luego bajo su mirada a su camisa que estaba toda teñida de amarillo debido al jugo y luego lanzo una sonrisa irónica.

-Que rara forma de saludarme- le dijo acercándose a ella y matándola con la mirada.

- Le… le… le pagare la tintorería…si si eso hare, perdóneme por favor- le respondió Victoria tratando de alguna manera no hacer enojar a Edward, pero ya que ella era nueva no sabía algo a lo que todos en el comedor sabíamos como regla… Edward jamás aceptaba una disculpa.

-¿Tintorería?...¡¿Estás jugando?- Entonces rápidamente Edward se saco la camisa y le aventó esta a la cara de Victoria. Entonces en ese momento aparecieron Emmet, Jasper y Jacob tratando de entender porque su amigo daba gritos por todo el comedor.

Pobre mi amiga con el golpe de la camisa y con lo débil que estaba en ese momento debido a todos los sentimientos que la embargaban en ese momento cayó al suelo, a punto de llorar. ¡Esto no lo podía tolerar! ¡No iba a tolerar como le hacían esto a mi amiga!

-¡Hey Edward! No molestes a las niñas bonitas- Dijo Jasper acercándose a Victoria poniéndole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja con sus típicos aires de conquistador.

-Si Edward-respondió Emmet también acercándose a Victoria- Eres muy hermosa, lástima que no tengas 10 años más, por cierto ¿No tendrás hermanas?

-Retírense- les dijo Edward y ambos dieron tres pasos hacia atrás, entonces pude notar como Jacob miraba la escena negando con la cabeza, ya era obvio que algo se avecinaba, y ese algo no era nada bueno

- Sabes niña está haciendo mucho frio- dijo Edward otra vez mirándola fijamente-¿Qué pasaría si me diera una pulmonía?- Entonces se arrodillo frente a ella y la tomo del codo...

- Si el futuro heredero de la corporación Cullen muriera...¡¿Qué pasaría con el futuro de los EEUU?! ¡Responde!

- ¡YA BASTA!- grite con todas mis fuerzas sin poderlo controlarlo, ya no podía soportar sus humillaciones. Edward lentamente giro su rostro dedicándome una mirada muy fría, esos ojos de verdad eran amenazantes, no era hasta ese entonces que me di cuenta del gran error que había cometido, también puede notar como Jacob, Emmet y Jasper se me acercaron listos para lo que se acercaba- por favor… ya basta- le dije en apenas un susurro bajando mi mirada por temor a la suya- por favor perdónala….. Solo fue un accidente…..

Toda la cafetería quedo en silencio, puede notar varios pares de ojos puestos en mí, como todos mis compañeros formaron un círculo alrededor mío esperando las ordenes de Edward para atraparme, pero este luego de varios segundos no dijo nada, me seguía mirando de una manera que no podría describir, cuando ya debió pasar un minuto a lo que yo sentí una hora Edward se acerco lentamente hasta mi… era mi final estaba muerta…. Entonces levanto un brazo y me hiso a un lado, los F4 lo siguieron y cuando llegaron a la puerta del comedor Edward le susurro algo a un estudiante y salieron sin mas de aquel salón.

Mis nervios estaban de punta y ya no podía seguir con todas esas miradas puestas en mi, trate de levantar todas mis cosas lo más calmada posible, recogí mi mochila y mi lonchera además que una y otra carpeta y salí, a paso lento del salón, tenia clase de Historia por lo cual me fui lo más tranquila que pude a mi casillero, cuando estaba a solo unos pasos de este me empecé a sentir muy nerviosa, temblando sin poderlo controlar, juro que yo solo quería el bien, en ningún momento quise enfrentar a Edward, poco a poco me fui acercando a mi casillero hasta que ya podía tocar el seguro, le di la clave lista para abrirlo, con un pequeño giro el casillero quedo abierto y me encontré con el monstruo de todos mis pesadillas, aquel pedazo de papel rojo que transformaría mi vida en un infierno, aquel papelito con una calavera dorada incrustada con una fina letra "F4", aquella tarjeta que era la sentencia de mi caída... De verdad yo quería pasar desapercibida en esta escuela…de verdad que lo quería… pero al final…

-¡ LA TARJETA ROJA!

Había caído en su juego…

-¡ISABELLA SWAN HA RECIBIDO LA TARJETA ROJA!

Un juego en el cual….

-¡ATRAPENLA!

Llegaba mi fin.

**Bueno aki esta otro capitulo chikillas! decidí subir dos en uno para así no se keden con las dudas jajaja pero parece que las deje peor, tratare de subir el tercer capítulo lo más pronto posible… si desean dejen sus reviews ya que de verdad motiva y si no tienen tiempo igual valoro el tiempo que me prestan en leer sta historia, ademas les sugiero ver el dorama, es muy bueno y es una de las pocas novelas donde muestran un amor verdadero, como dije anteriormente era la favorita de mi amiga Yovanna… si dejan sus reviews les agradecería que al final agradecieran a Yovanna ya que ella me motivo a escribirla, se bien que ella ya no se encuentra con nosotros pero estoy segura que desde el cielo se sentirá muy especial…en fin nos leemos pronto.**

**XOXO AND BITES!**


	3. Un Heroe Inesperado

**Esta historia está dedicada a la mejor amiga del mundo, mi querida Yovanna Te quiero Con Todo Mi Corazon!**

**Yovanna 1996-2012**

**Basado en el dorama japonés Hana Yori Dango (Portada del fic en mi perfil)**

**No Me Lo Digas Con Flores**

Capitulo 3- Un Héroe inesperado

_Con un pequeño giro el casillero quedo abierto y me encontré con el monstruo de todos mis pesadillas, aquel pedazo de papel rojo que transformaría mi vida en un infierno, aquel papelito con una calavera dorada incrustada con una fina letra "F4", aquella tarjeta que era la sentencia de mi caída... De verdad yo quería pasar desapercibida en esta escuela…de verdad que lo quería… pero al final…_

_-¡ LA TARJETA ROJA!_

_Había caído en su juego…_

_-¡ISABELLA SWAN HA RECIBIDO LA TARJETA ROJA!_

_Un juego a lo cual …._

_-¡ATRAPENLA!_

_Llegaba mi fin._

Como si la vida se me fuera en ello cerré rápidamente mi casillero lista para huir, cuando me di la vuelta pude ver a todos mis compañeros del colegio cerrándome el camino, estaba acorralada, ¡Tenia que escapar! Rápidamente y con varios empujones me abrí paso entre ellos y salí corriendo a mi salón, al llegar varios estudiantes ya me esperaban con la sonrisa en sus labios, trate de no mirar a nadie y me dirigí al centro del salón para acomodarme en mi asiento entonces lo vi… esos malditos… habían ocultado mi pupitre dejando un enorme espacio vacío en su lugar Jaaa! Si creían que con eso podían hacerme asustar no lo lograrían… tenía que ser fuerte, lentamente levante mi mirada y mire a cada uno de ellos entonces me di me di vuelta lista para buscar mi asiento, salí como puede y con pasos decididos busque en cada lugar posible, estaba decidida no me podía hacer intimidar… no con ellos. Pasado ya varios minutos no logre encontrar mi pupitre, me faltaba un solo lugar a lo cual pensé que era una estúpida por no ir a buscar ahí primero, entonces lo encontré.

Mi asiento se encontraba en el basurero, lleno de desperdicios y con un olor desagradable, pero no me importaba ya que eso no me pondría mal, cuando me estaba preparando para cargarlo escuche pequeñas risas y justo a tiempo mire hacia arriba, y pude observar como un grupo de muchachos me señalaban desde el segundo piso y echaban un bote de basura sobre mí.¡IIUJJ! ¡Olía fatal! Todos estallaron en risas…¡No!¡Tenía que ser fuerte!, con todo el orgullo que me quedaba saque algunas cascaras de plátano de mi cabeza y volví a cargar el pupitre lista para llevármelo, tarde un poco pero al fin llegue al salón, la clase ya había empezado y el profesor ni me dedico una mirada, puse mi sitio en mi lugar y me senté, el profesor dijo que nos daría algunas pruebas, a pesar de que aun estaba un poco nerviosa trate con todas mis fuerzas relajarme, además ¿Qué mas podían hacerme ellos con un profesor presente?...¡Espera!...¡El profe no haría nada para ayudarme! Rápidamente mire al profesor que se estaba agachando para recoger los papeles, y en ese momento sentí como varias bolas tan duras como rocas chocaban contra mi cabeza ¡No! ¡Eso no iba a tolerar! ¡Malditos compañeros se arrepentirán!

-¡YA BASTA! ¡¿ME OYERON?! ¡BAAAASTA!- les grite a todos y el profesor rápidamente se levanto y se me acerco.

-¡ISABELLA SWAN SAL DE MI CLASE!

¡Queeee! Todavía yo soy la víctima y me bota a MI!, con unas ganas grandes de llorar me dirigí a la salida no sin antes recibir una mirada de lastima por parte de Victoria. Entonces lo recordé, a pesar de todo ella era mi amiga y estaba segura que ella me defendería al igual de cómo yo lo hice frente a los F4. Respire profundo y salí del salón, no se me ocurría nada para hacer, así que después de varios segundos quedándome parada a mitad del pasillo se me ocurrió quedarme sentada en las escaleras que estaban al lado del salón y de esta manera aprovecharía la oportunidad para hablar con Victoria, la única confidente que me quedaba en este lugar.

El timbre al fin sonó y la primera en salir fue ella, corrí hasta pararme en su frente y le dedique mi más sincera sonrisa, Victoria la única que me entendía en este colegio por fin me daría el consuelo que ya desde hace una hora estaba buscando, entonces ella hiso algo que nunca espere… me dedico una mirada fría y se fue… ella….mi única amiga en este colegio a la cual yo había defendido… me acaba de dar la espalda.

-Jajaja… Ves Bellita incluso tu amiga te ha dejado- me dijo Jessica apareciendo tras mío con su impotente voz chillona y entonces Lauren y Ángela me botaron un balde de agua bien fría a lo cual yo lo asemeje como mi corazón… frio a su abandono.

-Oooh la pobre Bella quiere llorar…. Ves Bella tu no perteneces a este colegio…nunca encajaras- me dijo Angela con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Bella escucha a Angela… ¡Lárgate de aquí POBRETONA!- me grito Lauren y ya no puede más, las aparte a las tres con un gran empujón y me dirigí a el único lugar donde sabía que no me encontrarían, mi propio escondite… las escaleras de emergencia.

De un tirón abrí la puerta y como la última vez me fui directo contra la barandilla y grite con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Maldición! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Entonces sin poder evitarlo me lance a llorar, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? Si yo solo quería graduarme sin causar problemas.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- volví a gritar agarrando con todas mis fuerzas la barandilla, recordando como en este mismo lugar me había hecho la promesa de pasar desapercibida, una promesa que no pude cumplir.

-Guarda… silencio… ¿Quieres?...No grites aquí- dijo una voz la cual yo reconocería en cualquier lugar, aquella voz que era cómplice de todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo ¡OH DIOS MIO! Aquí no, por favor, aquí no.

Jacob Black se encontraba sentado en algunos escalones más abajo, tenía su mirada puesta en un libro al cual tras haber leído unas cuantas últimas frases lo cerró y poso sus ojos en mí.

-Así que eras tú- me dijo esta vez levantándose de la grada en la que estaba sentado, aproximándose a mi lentamente, ¡oh Dios mío! ¡Que me haría ahora! No podía dejar de temblar, poco a poco detuvo sus pasos y aproximo su rostro al mío… ¡Ahhh! ahora de verdad estaba acabada, de seguro en tan solo pocos segundos aparecería el resto de los F4 y me lanzarían basura o peor llamarían a los demás y les obligarían a hacerlo a lo cual estoy segura que no se negarían y en el peor de los casos obligarían a Victoria a golpearme… y para cerrar con broche de oro Edward me lanzaría de las gradas y… - Te estaría muy agradecido si dejaras de descargar tu ira aquí.

¡¿Ahhhhhhhhhh?!

-Tu… Tu… ¿me estabas escuchando?- Le pregunte tartamudeando, ¿Acaso había pensado en voz alta? … no, no creo que lo haya hecho, o tal vez cuando grite él…no… no podía…¡Demonios! que diga que no, que diga que no, que diga que no, no paraba de repetir esa frases mientras Jacob se acercaba un poco más.

-Si-me respondió y luego lanzo un gran suspiro- Te tuve que escuchar todas las veces que gritaste aquí-Sin poderlo evitar mi cara se volvió roja como un tomate ¡Que Vergüenza! Entonces él había escuchado todo lo que dije de los F4 y de que eran estúpidos…¡oh por dios! ¡Él era un F4!

-Yoo… bueno yo…- ¡Por favor que no me haga nada! ¡Que no me haga nada! ¡Que no me haga nada! ¡Que no me haga nada!

Esto de verdad era estúpido, últimamente no paraba de repetir mis suplicas tres veces como disco rayado para que se cumplieran, bien debía de calmarme.

-Mira yo encontré este lugar primero- Me dijo dándome ahora la espalda- Por eso te pido que ya no vengas a este lugar ¿Quieres? No me gusta que me molesten- Y otra vez se dio la vuelta para mirarme de nuevo. En ese momento me quede muda, no podía decir nada.

-Te dije que…

-Sí, lo escuche- dije rápidamente- lo siento no volveré- le respondí y con pasos rápidos me dirigí a la salida- ¡Estaba Viva!...pero… ¿Ahora donde me ocultaría?... ashhh… bien Bella piensa rápido al menos no me hiso nada y eso era lo más importante, había salido sana y salva de ese lugar, ahora lo primero que tenía que hacer es salir sigilosa de aquí y buscar otro salón para…

-¡Espera!- me grito Jacob… No… No…. Entonces me pare en seco donde me encontraba y lentamente me di la vuelta rogando a algún espíritu de que no se arrepintiera de haberme dejado ir ¡Me había atrapado!

-¿Por qué estas mojada?- me dijo esta vez mirando todo mi atuendo y con una mirada llena de… Rápidamente se me acerco y me contemplo por completo, hasta que por fin alcanzo mis ojos, yo solamente calle, ¿Acaso Jacob Black me preguntaba la razón por la cual me encontraba mojada?...El….El… estaba…. ¿preocupado?

Jacob desvió rápidamente mí mirada y pareció interpretar mi silencio… entonces volvió a poner la cara de aburrido de hace unos momentos tan característicos de él y me dijo:

-Si quieres puedes quedarte por hoy- Y sin más salió por la puerta.

Empecé a respirar como una loca… acababa de vivir la experiencia más aterradora, extraña y llena de emociones de mi corta vida, nunca creí sentir tantas cosas a la vez primero tristeza luego enojo, miedo, confusión, otra vez miedo y al final sorpresa… maldeci mas de mil veces y no paraba de temblar, ¿Me estaría volviendo loca? ¿Acaso una persona podría enloquecer en tan solo una hora? ¡Y todo por culpa de Edward! Tenía todos mis pensamientos mas revueltos que una ensalada rusa ahhh mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio… La mirada de Edward… mis compañeros acosándome… la conversación de Jacob… su indiferencia….luego su rostro que reflejaba preocupación, raro pues nunca en mi vida le vi mostrar algún sentimiento…. Y por ultimo me ofreció su ayuda dejándome quedar en su escondite, y yo que pensé que me haría algo terrible por enfrentar a su amigo pero el…. Nada…

El día de hoy no cabe duda que fue el más extraño y doloroso de toda mí vida. Levante mis cosas lista para irme, la jornada ya había acabado y no quería llevarme una sorpresa encontrándome con Edward pesadilla Cullen….otro escalofrió invadió mi cuerpo, sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo era incorrecto, yo nunca le había temido a nadie, ¿Acaso mi locura había derrumbado mi valentía? ¡No eso no! No iba a dejar que Edward me intimidara ¡Nunca! ¡Si eso haría! ¡Seria fuerte! ¡FIGHTING!

Puse en mi boca la sonrisa más grande y dando varios saltitos me dirigí a mi casa ¡Esto no me afectaría en lo absoluto!… tal vez… de verdad me estaba volviendo loca.

_**(En todo el camino que le llevo a su casa Bella no se dio cuenta que un auto negro la seguía, dentro del cual se encontraba Edward, que no estaba nada feliz al verla)**_

* * *

Edward Pov

10…

9…

8….

7…

6….

5….

4….

3…

2…

1…

Y entonces por fin saque la asquerosa cara de Ben de la piscina, mirándole con los ojos más amenazantes que mi poca paciencia me podría dar.

-No se veía afectada en lo absoluto- le digo a Ben recordando a la estúpida de Isabella Swan saltando de lo más feliz cuando se dirigía a lo que supuse que era su casa-¡Que mierda está pasando!

-Lo siento señor…le prometo que mañana…-ahh! Ya estaba arto de escucharlo, así que metí de nuevo su cabeza en la piscina, para que de esta manera le sirviera de recordatorio a lo que era capaz de hacer si no cumplía mis órdenes. Cuando sentí su cuerpo debilitarse lo saque rápidamente y lo bote sobre el frio azulejo.

-Mejora esta vez, sino quieres sufrir las consecuencias… Y eso va también para todos ustedes.

Isabella Swan era la primera chica que recibía la tarjeta roja, incluso se podría decir también que era la primera chica en ese mugroso colegio en enfrentarme, pero ni crea que por ser una niñita no pagara las consecuencia, ¡Aquí nadie tiene el derecho de darme la contra! ¡Mucho menos esa poca cosa!

Así que desde mañana Isabella Swan conocerá al verdadero Edward Culllen… de eso estaba seguro.

Y sin más me fui, dejando a cuatro chicos medio inconscientes en el piso. Y todo por esa…¡Estupida!

* * *

-¡TARJETA ROJA! ¡TE DIERON UNA TARJETA ROJA!- grito Alice por toda la tienda.

-Siii….-Le conteste sin mucho ánimo, la verdad me encontraba muy mal, hoy me habían pasado tantas cosas que al ver a Alice corrí a contarle todo, tenía que de alguna manera dejar que todos los sentimientos que me embargaban salieran y sabia que ella sería la única capaz de entenderme.

-Sera mejor que mañana mismo te cambies de escuela-dijo todavía gritando Alice.

-¿Tu también lo crees?- le dije ahora ocultando mi cara con mis manos.

-¡Pues claro que sí!- me grito una vez mas y corrió hasta donde me encontraba quitando mis manos que ocultaban mi cara-Oye Bella te encue…

-¡Ese tal Edward…¡Es hijo de Carlisle Cullen verdad?- grito Emily saliendo debajo de la estantería donde supuse que estaría espiando, casi me caigo escuchando su voz, ayyy ¡Emily! si no fuera mi jefa ahora mismo le estaría gritando por el susto que me pego, pero ¿Cómo podría gritarle a alguien tan dulce como ella? Con su pequeño negocio de cup cakes nos dio la oportunidad a mí y a Alice, muchachas inexpertas a lo que se refiere la pastelería, de tener un trabajo de medio tiempo siempre pendiente de nosotras por si descuidábamos nuestros estudios.

-¡Emily! ¡¿Desde cuándo nos estabas espiando?!- Le grito Alice ahora acercándose a ella, Emily no le hiso caso y poso su mirada otra vez en mi.

-Bella ¿Tu sabes cómo es la venganza de esa gente?...Pueden que trate de eliminarte…-Me dijo Emily haciendo que Alice también me mirara de una manera que no podría explicar, sin poderlo evitar un escalofríos me invadió en la espina dorsal de la espalda y empecé a temblar.

-¡¿Eli..li..minar..me?!-tartamudee.

-Mi ex novio, a quien amaba…se enemisto con personas de gran poder- me respondió Emily ahora mirando a través de la ventana, parecía que estaba recordando un suceso del pasado-Era traficante de drogas y yo ni siquiera lo sabia…

-¡Espera! Jefa Emily ¡¿Qué tipo de vida tenía usted?!- Le pregunto una exasperada Alice al enterarse del sorprendente pasado de nuestra jefa. Emily se giro rápidamente y esta vez me tomo por los hombros mirándome fijamente.

-Isabella, escúchame bien…quiero que esta vez tengas mucho cuidado- Y sin más se metió al cuarto de horneado dejándonos a mí y a Alice más confusas de lo que estábamos.

* * *

_Muy bien Bella tu puedes, ayer en la noche decidiste que no te ibas a rendir así que asume las consecuencias… tu puedes… tu puedes…. Tu puedes… _Me repetía una y otra vez tratando de calamar mi respiración, a pesar que Alice me había dicho que me cambie de colegio lo más pronto posible, decidí que no le haría caso ¿Por qué? La respuesta era muy fácil "Mis Padres" después de todos sus sacrificios no podía llegar a casa y decirle: _Hola mama ya llegue aaa… por cierto mañana me cambio del Schulze porque todos mis compañeros me odian al enfrentar a Edward idiota Cullen que por cierto es su líder y manda a toda la escuela, incluido los profes con un chasquido de dedos…bien te quiero _¡Claro que no podía decirle eso! Por eso en este mismo momento me encontraba a tan solo unos pasos de mi casillero, siiiii, sabía que era ridículo pero el simple hecho de abrirlo me daba terror… bien Bella respira…calma… ¿Que de malo te puede pasar?... di tres repiraciones largas y lo abrí… era verdad ¿Qué de malo me podía pasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar? ¡Oh Dios Mio!

-Corran todos, ¡Corraaaan!-grite a todo pulmón apartándome lo más rápido que podía de mi locker, a lo cual falle ya que por querer apurarme enrede mis pies y caí estrepitosamente al suelo. Ahí fue cuando aproximadamente 30 pequeñas serpientes también cayeron de mi locker y empezaron a andar por todos los pasillo de la escuela.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!- gritaron varias chicas tratando de subirse a algunas sillas que se encontraban por ahí.

-Se mueven rápido ¡Corran!- grito uno de los chicos de ultimo año, y todos empezaron a correr como locos fuera del edificio. Yo ya había tomado mi mochila del suelo y ya me estaba preparando para salir lo más rápido posible cuando una mano tomo la mía dándome la vuelta rápidamente.

-¿Ben?- dije lo más extrañada posible al ver como este me tomaba la mano y me miraba de una manera extraña- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Y fue entonces donde dos de sus amigos, que creí haberlos visto cuando pegaban a Riley, se acercaron donde estábamos y se pusieron uno a cada lado mío.

-¡¿Qué están hacie…..?!- trate de preguntarles pero rápidamente ellos me taparon la boca y contra mi voluntad me metieron torpemente a uno de los salones que se encontraban cerca, trate de escapar, pero me tenían fuertemente tomada, pude ver algunos cuadros y varios frascos llenos de sustancias por lo cual este debía de ser el laboratorio, en ese momento me asuste de una manera que jamás creí sentir, Ben me agarro de los hombros y me tiro al suelo tomando una silla para así ponerla sobre mi cuerpo y no me pudiera mover…¡Pero que les había hecho yo?...Ben tomo una navaja que tenía guardada en el bolsillo de sus chaqueta y empezó a romper todos los botones de mi camisa mientras que otro de sus amigos empezaba a subir mi falda…entonces lo comprendí…ellos… iban a violarme…ellos habían sido enviados por Edward para violarme.

-¡Ayud….!-trate de gritar, pero Ben ya tenía su mano en mi boca evitando que lo hiciera. Empecé a patear y a dar puñetazos al aire pero ellos seguían encima mío.

-¡No te muevas y cállate!- me grito Ben quitándome esta vez la chaqueta.

-¡No!- le mordí la mano y trate de gritar con más fuerza-¡Auxil…!- pero ellos ya habían vuelto a tapar mi boca y agarrón mis manos y pies para que deje de dar golpes al aire…Ben acerco su rostro un poco más al mío y estaba listo para besarme… ¡No!... se supone que las cosas no deberían ser así… mi primer beso no podía ser en un acto de violación… sentí como varias lagrimas caían sobre mis mejillas, cerré los ojos lo más fuerte posible tratando de olvidar lo que dentro de unos segundos más seria víctima de los delitos más crueles e inhumanos de toda la historia.

-¿Qué… están haciendo?- dijo uno voz tras de mí, _esa voz,_ yo conocía muy bien esa voz. Abrí rápidamente mis ojos y me moví de una manera extraña tratando de ver que sucedía tras de mi espalda, entonces lo vi.

Jacob Black se encontraba echado sobre varias sillas donde supuse que había improvisado una cama, estaba cubriendo su rostro con el mismo libro que vi el día donde me ayudo a ocultarme en las escaleras de emergencia, de pronto volteo su cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraron..._¡Por favor Jacob ayúdame! _Le grite mentalmente rezando porque no se fuera y me dejara sola con ellos, Jacob no despego su mirada de la mía, entonces lentamente se paro y fue directo a nosotros.

-Déjenla- dijo con ese aire despreocupado tratando de reprimir un bostezo.

-Pero si no hacemos esto, nos…-trato de explicarle Ben

-¿Y tú crees que me importa?- le pregunto Jacob ahora acercándose peligrosamente a ellos-¡Les dije que la dejen!

Ben y los otros dos chicos se levantaron lo más rápido posible de miensima, a lo cual yo ya podría respirar tranquila porque si los tenía un minuto más cerca de mi estaba segura que perdería la razón, cuando estos abandonaron el salón Jacob se puso de cuclillas frente a mí y me quito la silla que tenia encima usándola para sentarse, una vez que tomo asiento dirigió su mirada al suelo en un profundo silencio.

Yo rápidamente me senté en el frio suelo y trate de cubrir mi pecho debido a que tenía todos los botones rotos de mi camisa, al ver que esto era casi imposible oculte mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas, y fue en ese momento donde mi fuerza de voluntad flaqueo y no pare de llorar, sentía varias lagrimas recorrer sobre mi mejilla sin poderlo evitar, tan solo la idea de que segundos antes podría haber sido víctima de un acto de violación, me tenia totalmente asustada y hacia que varios escalofríos sacudieran todo mi cuerpo.

**(Chikokas es el momento indicado para poner la canción planetarium de hana yori dando, en realidad esta canción es de Edward y Bella pero no sé porque en la novela la ponen en esta escena jaja igual le da intensidad a esta parte así que reprodúzcanla y si no la tiene you tuve siiii! Igual en el próximo capitulo la traducción! Besos)**

-La señora de limpieza…- dijo aquella voz, haciéndome levantar mi cabeza para verlo- ella estaba limpiando las escaleras de emergencia.

-¿Qué?- le dije tratando de entender lo que me decía.

-Ella estaba limpiando las escaleras… por lo cual vine aquí- me respondió ahora mirando por todo el salón lanzando una sonrisa involuntaria- Creí haber hallado algún lugar tranquilo… pero otra vez tus gritos me despertaron.

En ese momento no estoy bien segura de que me ocurrió, tal vez seguía siendo el miedo, o tal vez la rabia al ser víctima de otro horrible juego de Edward, o por ultimo podría haber sido la felicidad de que había escapado de esto, cual fuera la razón solo sé que al ver la cara de Jacob y contemplar la sonrisa que me dedicaba, me lance a llorar de nuevo sin poderlo ocultarlo esta vez. _¿Estaría mal llorar delante de tu salvador que al mismo tiempo era uno de los causantes de tu desgracia?... _no lo sabía… pero en ese instante no me importaba.

-Gr…gra…gracias- le dije lo más fuerte que pude ante el estado en que me encontraba-Gracias Jacob.

-No malinterpretes- me respondió este ahora parándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta, cuando estaba por cruzarla se dio la vuelta y me dedico una última mirada- Es solo que yo…Odio la violencia.

Y sin más me dejo sola en el salón.

¿Acaso estaba enojado por decirle gracias?

¿Se habría enojado por la incapacidad que tenía yo misma de cuidarme?

¿O era el estado en el que me encontraba la razón por la cual él se marchara?

No lo entendía…

De verdad no lo entendía…

Pero de algo estaba segura… Jacob no era cómplice de los actos de su amigo Edward, al contrario el prácticamente lo enfrentaba al ayudarme, por lo cual lo convertía en un protector mandado por quien sabe para salvarme, definitivamente Jacob era un héroe inesperado con su brillante armadura que venía cada vez que lo necesitaba, y al igual que en los cuentos de hadas, ese héroe…..despertaba sentimientos nuevos en mi.

**Hooooola Chiquillas aki les traigo un nuevo capítulo!Se que me tarde un pokito pero el internet de mi casa fallaba en fin… Gracias por todos los reviews que de verdad me motivaron por lo cual decidí que ahora en adelante subiré dos capítulos por semana el otro lo subiré mañana POR LO CUAL estén atentas… Quería aclararles que por un error mío subí la historia dos veces jejeje que tonta soy, pero no se preocupen que no hay diferencia en ninguna de las dos son completamente iguales, también les recuerdo q por fin logre cargar la portada de esta historia a mi perfil asi que si desean pueden chekearla, una vez más les agradezco sus reviews sobre todo a IssaHcullen que su review de verdad me motivo y le agradezco mucho sus palabras de aliento con respecto a Yovanna… bien ahora les dejo el titulo del próximo capítulo…"****¡****Declaración de Guerra!"**

**Una vez mas gracias por leerme y nos escribiremos pronto…**

**Xoxo and BITES!**


	4. ¡Te Declaro La Guerra!

**Esta historia está dedicada a la mejor amiga del mundo, mi querida Yovanna Te quiero Con Todo Mi Corazon!**

**Yovanna 1996-2012**

**Basado en el dorama japonés Hana Yori Dango (Portada del fic en mi perfil)**

**No Me Lo Digas Con Flores**

Capitulo 4- ¡Declaración de Guerra!"

**Edward Pov**

-¡Jacob!- gritaba con todos mis fuerzas mientras trataba de no romper el maldito teléfono con mis manos.

-Sí señor, el apareció justo cuando nosotros ib….- tartamudeo el idiota de Ben desde el otro lado del teléfono, pero ya estaba arto de sus escusas, ya no lo quería escuchar.

-¡Por que no pueden hacer que se rinda! ¡Maldita sea!- y fue entonces cuando colgué cayendo rendido sobre el sofá, pero ¡esa niña!, porque no hacia las cosas más fáciles rindiéndose de una maldita vez, ¿incluso al ser víctima de una posible violación era más importante su orgullo?...¡Ahhh! el recuerdo de hace unos pocos instantes me invadió otra vez la mente, cuando el estúpido de Ben me dijo que la habían tratado violar todavía me da vueltas la cabeza, ¡Pero quien mierda les había pedido eso!... una violación era algo grave… ella podría haber sufrido un trauma pero …. ¡Pero no!...¿Jacob? ¿Por qué tenía Jacob que ayudarla?... ¡De todas maneras era la oportunidad perfecta para que se rindiera! …Y si se hubiera rendido… ¿Ben y la bola de idiotas hubieran parado?...¿Y si no lo hacían como hubiera quedado ella?...en fin…_ Se lo merece por enfrentar a Edward Cullen_… aunque…daría todo por creer las últimas palabras que acababa de pensar.

-Volveré a Francia el fin de semana, ¿Cómo está el proyecto con la comisión? ¿Decidieron invertir?- ¡Mierda! Esa voz no… la bruja había llegado-¡NO ME IMPORTA SI SE NIEGAN HAS QUE FIRMEN DE UNA VEZ!- grito con todas sus fuerzas aquella mujer que tanto daño me había hecho, la misma mujer que me dio la vida, la bruja de mi madre. Empezó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, viendo con detenimiento a cada objeto que se encontraba cerca de ella, hasta que al final poso sus ojos en mí.

-Con que aquí estabas-me dijo con esa voz tan potente característica de ella.

-¿Esa es la forma de saludar a tu hijo que no vez casi un año?- le respondí con voz burlesca, levantándome del sofá listo para huir.

-¿Adonde crees que vas? Hice que prepararan una cena para que nos pongamos al corriente, como tú dijiste hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

-No tengo hambre- Y sin más salí de mi habitación, como me lo esperaba el secretario y las asistentes de mi madre esperaban afuera más que enterados por nuestra discusión.

-Buenas noches, señor- me dijeron todos a coro como si fueran ovejas en el corral, como odiaba a esa gente, no les preste atención y me fui directamente al garaje donde ya el encargado de los coches me entrego mi preciado volvo listo para arrancar. Debía despejarme y sabia que en el único lugar donde lograría eso sería en el club donde seguramente estarían Emmet, Jasper y… Jacob.

Cuando llegue el lugar estaba repleto, no era de extrañarse ya que podría decir con toda certeza que la mayoría de la gente venía solamente por la presencia de los F4 a lo cual por ser su líder, tenía el camino libre para entrar sin estorbos, le entregue mi auto a uno de los encargados y tratando de esquivar a todas las chicas que se lanzaban en mi encima pidiéndome una cita, me dirigí al ascensor, para ir a nuestra sala vip que se encontraba en el último piso.

Como dije antes al entrar me encontré a Emmet sentado en el bar y a Jasper en el sofá con una chica bastante menor que podría tratarse de su hermana, pero no había rastros de Jacob, _de seguro ese marica se había ocultado_, me dirigí donde Emmet y justo cuando iba hablarle apareció una de sus últimas conquistas ahorcándolo con un potente abrazo, eso me daba gracia, la chica lo llenaba de besos y traía un papel en la mano, tome asiento en uno de los taburetes del bar listo para ver esta cómica escena.

-Mmm… Nikki… ¿Por qué tan cariñosa?-le pregunto Emmet tratando en vano de alejarse de ella.

-Mi amor te tengo un regalo para ti - le dijo la castaña volviéndolo a besar como loca, i_ujj! Las chicas melosas me daban asco_

_-_¿Qué? ¿Qué es?- le respondió Emmet estúpidamente emocionado como un niño.

- Cierra los ojos.

Como era de esperarse el idiota de Emmet le hiso caso entonces ella extendió el papel que tenía en sus manos para plantarlo justamente en su cara.

-¡Ahora ábrelos!-le grito la tal Nikki y juro que pagaría un millón de dólares por tener una fotografía de la cara de Emmet cuando vio el bendito papel.

-¡Nikki …¿Qué es e…..?

-¡Mi Emmet no es obvio!... Es mi documento de divorcio que me separa para siempre de mi marido y así nosotros podremos amarnos hasta la muerte- Grito la chica tan fuerte que estoy segura que todos los de la disco la escucharon, incluso pude ver que Jasper dejo de besar a su acompañante para matarse de la risa, seguido por la mía, juro que hubiera pagado un millón de dólares por tener una fotografía de la cara de Emmet en este momento.

-Cariño… ¿Quién te hiso estos papeles?- dijo Emmet ahora mirándola fijamente.

-No te preocupes mi amor mi abogado se encargo de todo y ya casi hago que mi marido firme ahora solo hay que esperar que te gradúes para así carsarn…-pero Emmet no la dejo terminar ya que le dio un gran beso donde por instinto la chica cerró los ojos y como era de esperarse Emmet aprovecho para levantar su mano y hacer una chasquido con sus dedos y al igual que las anteriores veces donde hemos tenido que ser acosados por mujeres, fue salvado por nuestros guardaespaldas que se acercaron sigilosamente_._

-Gracias por todo…fue… divertido- le dijo Emmet mirándola fijamente y en ese momento los guardaespaldas la sacaron a la fuerza de nuestra vista.

-¡Espera! ¡Emmet! ¡Te amo!- gritaba la chica sin parar. Pero ya los guardaespaldas la habían sacado mientras que Emmet se despedía con la mano, _Jaa Idiota_

-Eso fue muy cruel Emmet- le dijo Jasper desde el sofá, donde ya los tras nos habíamos acomodado.

-Al menos no ando jugando con niñas por ahí, sabes Jasper la de ayer me gustaba más que esta- Le respondió Emmet ahora señalando a la acompañante de Jasper.

-¡Que! Jasper ¿De qué está hablando?- le grito la chica pasando su mirada por cada uno de nosotros.

-De nada preciosa, además como te dije hace rato para el amor no hay edad, y tu piel es tan suave y tersa como el lienzo antes de pintar, que me traes loco- le dijo Jasper haciéndola ruborizar, en realidad no lograba entender porque mis amigos perdían el tiempo con estas simples zorras, ninguna chica era lo suficientemente buena para nosotros o por lo menos para mí por eso las ignoraba a todas, aunque todos me conocieran como un Casanova la verdad era que tenia mejores cosas que hacer que estar tonteando con estas locas…Aunque… en estos días… esa chica la tal _Isabella _rondaba por mi cabeza todo el maldito día incluso hasta en mis sueños…

-¿Qué pasa Edward? Tienes una cara de… preocupación- Me dijo Emmet interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. No quería decirles nada para que no vean lo mal que me encontraba en este juego, esa chica no podía lograr ganarme.

-¿Viste a Jacob?- le pregunte tratando de evitar el tema.

-Aaaa… es por eso… no te preocupes ya me entere lo que paso… ese chico es muy prudente Edward que esperabas… además una violación es algo grave.

-¡Solo hacían su trabajo!- grite levantándome de mi asiento para ir hasta donde la acompañante de Jasper y sacarla del salón, este me miraba algo frustrado pero los deseos de mi amigo no eran lo mas importantes para mí en este momento, _esa Isabella me estaba volviendo loco,_ yo bien sabia que una violación era grave y tan solo la idea de que ella podría haber sido una víctima sin poder comprenderlo me hacia poner furioso.

-Edward ¿Por qué estas tan enojado?- Me pregunto Jasper tomándome del hombro, de una sacudida me solté de él ya que en este momento no quería la lastima de nadie.

-Si ella no se va el juego nunca terminara- Siiii sabía que esa era una pequeña escusa pero al menos era verdadera, en realidad lo que me molestaba era que _ella _estuviera tomando gran parte de mi tiempo sin ni siquiera saberlo, algo me llevaba a ella sin poderlo evitar, y eso no me gustaba para nada.

-Tómalo con calma amigo… es solo un pasatiempo ¿Verdad?- me dijo Emmet.

-No Emmet, Edward tiene razón- le respondió Jasper ahora mirándome fijamente-¿Cómo podría controlar la compañía Cullen si no es capaz de controlar a una simple muchachita?

¡Pero qué mierda! Lance el vaso de licor al suelo haciéndolo romper en miles de pedazos y salí del salón ¡Quien mierda dijo que yo no era capaz! ¡Edward Cullen es capaz de todo! Y mañana mismo se lo demostrare a la tal Isabella… ¡Se arrepentirá de haberme desafiado!

* * *

Bella POV

Por enésima vez abrí mis ojos para solo encontrarme en la oscuridad, no podía dormir y dar vueltas por toda la cama no estaba ayudando, algo me molestaba, y aunque no lo puedo explicar tenía un presentimiento que lograba sacarme escalofríos de vez en cuando, no sabia porque razón me encontraba nerviosa como si algo malo se avecinaba, me gire para ver el pequeño reloj que tenia sobre mi tocador _¡genial! _Era las cuatro de la mañana, todavía faltaba tres horas para levantarme, decidí que lo mejor sería tomar un vaso de leche caliente ya que eso me ayudaría, me levante de mi cama y cuando ya estaba llegando a la cocina escuche voces.

-¡Que rico se ve esto René a Bella le encantara!- le dijo mi padre en un susurro a mi madre.

-Chss cállate Charlie…- le respondió mi madre también en un susurro- Hoy Seth me dijo que le diera las zanahorias feas para que así Bella se lleve las más bonitas al colegio…¡¿No es encantador?!

-Si es un chico bueno siempre cuidando de su hermana… No René ponle mas mariscos a Bella- susurro Charlie quitándole el plato.

-Pro cariño no alcanzara para ti.

-No importa, que Bella se alimente bien es más importante…¡Además son sus platillos favoritos!- Entonces Charlie dio un gran bostezo girándose en mi dirección, me avente debajo de la mesa para que no pudiera verme, espiarlos no era algo que me hacía sentir orgullosa, ´pero al haberme enterado que mis padres e incluso mi hermano me daban tantos privilegios, me hacía sentir tan mal que solo podía quedarme ahí sentada escuchando.

-Vete a dormir Charlie falta poco para que sea la hora de levantarse, además si Bella nos pilla se acabo nuestra sorpresa- le dijo ahora René apagando todas las luces y saliendo de la cocina junto a mi padre.

Pero yo no podía moverme de mi escondite, tan solo la idea de que cada delicioso platillo que me encontraba en frente era el fruto de varias mañanas madrugadoras por parte de mis padres me hacía sentir como la peor hija del mundo, ellos de verdad estaban teniendo que hacer varios sacrificios solo para que yo disfrutara y no me viera diferente a los otros alumnos del Schulze, pero yo no podía permitir eso desde ahora valoraría cada comida y cada regalo que me dieran mis padres con el doble de intensidad, y no dejaría que por un simple capricho de ser igual mis compañeros mi familia dejara de recibir lo que se merece.

En toda la noche no volví a dormir, ya cuando mis padres se levantaron me preguntaron de mis ojeras pero como no quería que se enteraran que ayer los espiaba les mentí acerca de que tenía un examen y por eso me había desvelado estudiando, pero eso me hiso sentir aun peor ya que ellos me felicitaron y me dijeron lo orgullosos que se encontraban por mí. No pude más y sali corriendo hacia el colegio.

Las clases transcurrieron normales claro con alguna que otra broma por parte de mis compañeros pero nada grave, ya había llegado la hora de mi almuerzo y cuando abrí mi lonchera casi me caigo de mi asiento, mi mama había puesto un pequeña langosta con varios mariscos, otra vez la sensación de culpabilidad me invadió y juro que quise ir en este mismo instante a mi casa para gritarles los fabulosos que eran, pero eso podría esperar ahora solo me quedaba disfrutar de mi delicioso platillo.

-Esto es demasiado pero gracias por todo Charlie y René… los quiero- dije en un pequeño susurro cerrando los ojos esperando que mi buena energía les llegara, tome el tenedor lista para devorar, pero una fuerte mano tomo mi lonchera antes que pudiera evitarlo. _No por favor él no…_

-Una pobretona…¿Tratando de imitar a la clase alta?- dijo Edward mirando desde todos los ángulos mi plato- A mi no me engañas lo noto enseguida…¡Esto no es mas que una mierda preparada por una vieja pobretona!

Y entonces lo vi… con mi corazón hecho añicos como tomo mi lonchera estrellándola contra el suelo y pisoteando toda la comida que mi madre con tanto amor me había preparado. _Esto no ¡Esto no! _Victoria apareció a mi lado y me tomo del brazo pero yo no le hice caso me puse de rodillas frente a mi comida ahora hecha puré tratando de alguna manera arregrala_ ¡Esto era demasiado! ¡Maldito seas Edward Cullen! _Al ver que era imposible poco a poco trate de recoger los pedacito de la lonchera que me había regalado mi madre, esto también había salido dañado, sentía como sin poderlo evitar mis lagrimas cania sobre mi mejilla _¡¿Qué le había hecho yo a Edward Cullen para que destruyera todas las cosas que esta mañana me había prometido cuidar y valorar?! ¡¿Acaso me leía la mente para saber qué era lo que me dolía más?!_

-¡Oigan chicos vamos a Nike!- grito Edward dirigiéndose a los F4 que recién habían entrado al salón-Necesito comprarme nuevos tenis ya que estos se llenaron de mierda.

_¡Esto ya era suficiente! ¡Esto es la GUERRA! _Me levante del suelo y trate de secarme las lagrimas que aun colgaban de mis mejillas, con toda la seguridad que pude me acerque a los F4 lista para lo que se avecinaba, al primero que vi a los ojos fue a Jacob, que por alguna extraña razón me negaba la cabeza, tal vez el ya sabía lo que se venía pero yo ya había tomado mi decisión, nadie me pararía en este momento, fui directo hasta donde mi objetivo, Edward me miraba con burla en sus ojos esperando a lo que se que diría pero no… yo en estos momentos no le diría nada, cuando yo ya estuve a solo dos paso de él me puse de costado respire profundo dos veces y empecé a dar pequeños saltos poco a poco cerraba mis manos convirtiéndolas en puño y ya cuando estaban a la altura de mi pecho grite…

-¡ERES UN IMBECIL!- y con todas mis fuerzas le lance un puñete justo en la mejilla derecha, este cayó al suelo y el salón se quedo en un completo silencio, pude notar como a todos casi se les sale los ojos al ver que yo Isabella Marie Swan había golpeado al más grande de los idiotas Edward Cullen, el me miraba desde el suelo sorprendido y con la boca abierta, frotándose el lugar donde mis puños habían hecho contacto, me quede quieta esperando su reacción pero este no hiso nada al contrario me seguía mirando, esto se estaba poniendo muy incomodo así que explote- Eres un engreído que nunca ha ganado un centavo por si solo…¡No huiré! ¡Te declaro la guerra! ¡Enfréntame si tienes agallas!

Me aleje unos pasos y termine de recoger los pedacitos de mi lonchera, cuando ya lo tenía todo listo me dirigí a la puerta pero Jacob me cerraba el camino, _No tú no, _se me quedo viendo durante largo tiempo hasta que me dedico una sonrisa… ¡_Espera! ¡Sonrisa!... _y se aparto a un lado para que yo pudiera pasar _¡Sonrisa!_, aun estaba sorprendida por lo cual todas mis defensas estaban bajas, así que decidí que lo mejor sería salir de ahí antes de que Edward deje de mirarme como idiota aun desde el suelo y decidiera enfrentarme, agarre mas fuerte mi lonchera acomode bien mi mochila y con la cabeza bien en alta salí del comedor. Lo que hice fue genial, pero cuando pienso en las consecuencias…para ser honesta me da…mucho miedo…pero aunque me golpeen o me pateen…¡No me rendiré!

El timbre sonó en ese momento sacándome de mis cavilaciones recogí mis cosas lista para dirigirme a mi trabajo, aun pensando en lo ocurrido hace apenas unas horas, luego de salir del comedor nadie se atrevió a hablarme, tal vez debería haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo, pero en fin mejor es tarde que nunca… me faltaba una cuadra para llegar a la tienda y no se me ocurría mejor cosa que hacer que contarle a Alice todo lo que me había pasado hoy, aunque ya sabía su respuesta, ella estaría feliz al saber que yo había sacado agallas, pero no tan feliz como yo, mire al cielo y grite con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Isabella Swan eres asombrosa!

Entonces apareció….vi como a toda velocidad dos hombres gigantescos me arrastraban a un auto negro contra mi voluntad, trate de gritar, trate de patear pero ya nada se podía hacer, sabía que mis actos traerían consecuencias, pero me sorprendió lo rápido que esto sucedería, justo cuando ya estaba por dar mi último grito de desesperación uno de los hombres puso un paño con un olor muy fuerte sobre mi nariz …seguí resistiéndome pero ese olor me debilitaba muy rápido…cuando supe que ya no aguantaría mas y solo me quedaría unos pocos segundos antes de que me desmayara la ventana del auto se bajo mostrándome a la peor de todas mis pesadillas…

Edward Cullen…

Entonces caí en la inconsciencia.

**Ta tata tan! Jajajaja Por fin con este capítulo se acaba el primer episodio de la novela jajajaja aun me faltan 32 CAPITULOS MAS JAJA PERO AHÍ VAMOS! No olviden Dejar sus Reviews chicokas me motivan… El próximo capítulo si o si será el jueves, otra vez les aclaro que este fic está basado en la versión japonesa no en la coreana por eso los grandes cambios…**

**Aquí está la traducción de la canción de Bella y Edward en esta fic se llama planetarium y originalmente esta en japonés pero aki la tienen en español así que disfrútenla…por sierto la canción demuestra los sentimientos de los dos lo que la hace especial!**

El atardecer se asoma y las voces de los niños se desvanecen  
lejos, lejos, en algún lugar de ese cielo estas tu  
Al final de verano huimos juntos a este parque  
¿recuerdas un poco aquella constelación que encontramos?

Aunque no pueda verte puedo perseguir recuerdos, parece la misma felicidad  
junto con ese aroma los fuegos artificiales se abren repentinamente

Quiero ir al lugar donde tu estas, quiero echar a correr hacia allí enseguida  
No puedo ver nada en la oscuridad, aunque tenga miedo estoy bien  
El inmenso cielo estrellado, ahora y siempre ha estado aquí  
no llorare, porque este es el precioso cielo que vi con tu antiguo yo

El sonido de las pisadas que resuena desde ese camino se queda en mi oído  
tal vez tu estés mirando a tu gran sombra  
nada cambia en absoluto, los sentimientos dolorosos siguen creciendo  
No importa cuanto piense en ello, tu ya no estas aquí

quiero ir a tu lado, aunque soy muy pequeña, muy pequeña  
eres a quien mas quiero, puedo ser fuerte  
suavemente pido un deseo a una estrella fugaz pero  
no llorare, llegara a ese precioso cielo

Aunque no pueda verte puedo perseguir recuerdos, parece la misma felicidad  
junto con ese aroma los fuegos artificiales se abren repentinamente

quiero ir al lugar donde tu estas, agarrar fuertemente esa pequeña mano  
quiero llorar, ese era un cielo precioso  
suavemente pido un deseo a una estrella fugaz, pero  
quiero llorar, mis sentimientos no alcanzarán ese cielo...

**Una vez más gracias por leerme y nos escribiremos pronto…**

**Xoxo and BITES!**


	5. ¡El dinero no lo compra todo!

**Esta historia está dedicada a la mejor amiga del mundo, mi querida Yovanna Te quiero Con Todo Mi Corazon!**

**Yovanna 1996-2012**

**Basado en el dorama japonés Hana Yori Dango (Portada del fic en mi perfil)**

**No Me Lo Digas Con Flores**

Capitulo 5- ¡El dinero no lo compra todo!"

_Entonces apareció….vi como a toda velocidad dos hombres gigantescos me arrastraban a un auto negro contra mi voluntad, trate de gritar, trate de patear pero ya nada se podía hacer, sabía que mis actos traerían consecuencias, pero me sorprendió lo rápido que esto sucedería, justo cuando ya estaba por dar mi último grito de desesperación uno de los hombres puso un paño con un olor muy fuerte sobre mi nariz …seguí resistiéndome pero ese olor me debilitaba muy rápido…cuando supe que ya no aguantaría mas y solo me quedaría unos pocos segundos antes de que me desmayara la ventana del auto se bajo mostrándome a la peor de todas mis pesadillas… _

_Edward Cullen…_

_Entonces caí en la inconsciencia._

**Bella Pov**

Poco a poco…poco a poco… trataba de abrir mis ojos poco a poco… pero esto era totalmente imposible… por alguna razón mis parpados me resultaban demasiado pesados haciendo que el simple hecho de abrirlos resultara imposible para mi, _¡Dios como me dolía la cabeza!... _tampoco podía moverme, sentía como todos mis músculos estaban agarrotados impidiéndome cualquier tipo de movimiento, solo podía sentir que estaba recostada sobre una suave cama que parecía hecha de flores… _Espera…¿Flores?... ¿Qué diablos me había pasado? ¿Dónde me encontraba? _Trate de alguna manera recordar lo que me había ocurrido minutos antes, entonces pude abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que vi fue una luz muy potente que me cegaba _¡Ahh! Esto era muy incomodo _trate de parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarme a su esplendor pero después de unos segundos caí rendida sabiendo que ni aunque parpadeara mil veces nunca me acostumbraría a su luminosidad, así que mejor sería que permaneciera con los ojos cerrados.

-Sería mejor que primero la depilemos las piernas- dijo una voz de mujer.

-Tienes razón y luego podríamos continuar definiendo sus cejas- dijo otra.

-No sería mala idea ponerle una mascarilla doble…su piel está bastante descuidada…Trina prepara la cera.

¡_¡¿Qué?! ¿Piernas? ¿Cejas? ¿Piel? ¡¿Cera?! …¡ ¿Quiénes eran esas mujeres y que pretendían hacer conmigooo?! ¿Y dónde diablos estaba?_

De pronto lo recordé_…..cuando supe que tan solo me quedaba unos pocos segundos antes de que me la desmayara la ventana del auto se bajo mostrándome a la peor de todas mis pesadillas… _

_Edward Cullen…_

Recuerdos de varios hombres forzándome para entrar a un auto y echándome un líquido que me mareaba llegaban a mi mente_…_

¡Espera!

¡Edward Cullen!

Él…él…él…¡Él me había secuestrado!

Entonces por segunda vez en el día caí de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

…

…

…

Poco a poco…poco a poco… trataba de abrir mis ojos poco a poco…por segunda vez….aunque esta vez era muy diferente a la primera… sentía que ahora ya no me encontraba acostada, al contrario estaba sentada además… por alguna extraña razón ya no me dolía mis músculos y me sentía mucho más relajada, abrir mis ojos ya no me parecía algo imposible así que fue lo primero que decidí hacer_…¡Demonios!…_desearía no haberlo hecho…

_¡¿Qué es esto?!_

_¡Oh Dios Mio!_

_¡¿Qué me han hecho?!_

_¡Esta era yo?!_

Aunque sonara muy estúpida mi última pregunta era imposible de no hacerla, pegue un salto y me fui corriendo para estar frente al espejo que se encontraba en el salón…delante a este se reflejaba a una chica muy hermosa, esa chica era tan bonita que podría dejar anonado a cualquiera, si no fuera porque yo misma me había sujetado del espejo estaba segura que me hubiera caído al piso de la impresión, ¿Sería posible que esa chica era yo? No…la pregunta adecuada sería…¿El dinero es capaz de comprar la belleza?...Si…definitivamente si que podía, la respuesta estaba clara en el bellísimo vestido negro que me llegaba hasta las rodillas con suaves ondas resaltando mi cadera y un corsé con preciosos estampados de rosas negros…una joyería que dejaría a la mismísima reina de Inglaterra corta de presupuestos …la gran cadena que colgaba de mi cuello lograba cegar por el esplendor de sus diamantes y los pendientes que llevaba no se quedaban atrás ya que parecían como si estos tuvieran luz propia, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue mi rostro…ya que… aunque aun tenía pequeños rasgos míos… delante podía apreciar a una mujer muy hermosa, con un cabello adornado de suaves ondas que resaltaban mis ojos chocolates, además de largas pestañas y labios carnosos adornados con un intenso brillo… Esa mujer no podía ser yo… siii… sabía que yo era la única parada frente al espejo… pero… nada de esto podía ser real…además ni en el más remoto de mis sueños yo podría lograr verme así, no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar este vestido ni estas joyas, esto era muy irreal, tan irreal que…me gustaba, realmente me gustaba…pero aun así yo nunca…_¡Espera!..._yo no recuerdo haber entrado por mis propios pies a este lugar… y sobretodo yo no recuerdo haberme puesto este vestido_ …..¡Oh por Dios!...Ok Bella respira…inhala y…ahhh! ¡Alguien más me había vestido!..Exhala...¡Alguien mas había tocado mi cuerpo!..Que no sea…no él no sería capaz de…además esas mujeres que vi cuando...¡Esas mujeres! ¿Ellas me habrían hecho esto?...si si si esa era la respuesta, tranquila Bella… Pero…¡¿Por qué?!_

Rápidamente me di la vuelta tratando de ver donde me encontraba, era un lugar gigante, la silla donde hace algunos segundos me encontraba sentaba aun seguía en medio del salón, además de este pude notar un juego de sofás de cuero puro que se encontraba detrás del mismo, cerca de una de las muchas puertas que había en ese lugar esta un gran comedor y varios jarrones que seguro costarían más que mi casa, además varias fotos adornaban la pared, me acerque de a poco para tener una idea de donde estaba… entonces en una de las fotos estaba él…

-Veo que mi personal hiso una gran trabajo- dijo Edward detrás mío. Lentamente me di la vuelta para encontrármelo sentado en uno de los sofás al fondo del salón ¡_¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?! _Levaba otro traje negro que parecía aun más caro del que traía en la cafetería, _esto era realmente incomodo_, encontrarlo vestido de etiqueta en todos lados, hacia ver nuestra situación aun más seria pero _¿Qué situación? _Nosotros dos no teníamos nada ni sabia como me había traído hasta aquí, ahora lo único que quería era respuestas…si respuestas y… ¡_AHORA!_

-¡¿Qué me has hecho?! … ¡¿Qué pretendes hacer conmigo?!- le grite tratando con todas mis fuerzas que no notara el miedo que me embargaba en ese momento. Esto solo me dedico una sonrisa burlona y dirigió su vista a las fotos que antes yo observaba.

-Olvídalo- Se limito a decirme dejándome completamente confundida, definitivamente este tipo se había vuelto loco _¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?_

-¿Qué?

-¿No querías acaso pelear conmigo?...pues ol-vi-da-lo.-Me dijo ahora mirándome fijamente_, ¡Pero acaso estaba bromeando! Después de haberme dado una tarjeta roja y haberme hecho la vida imposible en el colegio esperaba que yo lo olvidara todo! ¡Está loco!...Si…. completamente loco y si esperaba que yo olvidaría todo por comprarme estas cosas estaba completamente equiv…_

-Y por cierto…Son cien millones.

-¿Qué?- Definitivamente estaba totalmente perdida en esta conversación.

-El precio de lo que llevas puesto- me contesto ahora levantándose del sofá acercándose poco a poco a mí. En ese momento me quede en blanco ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Repetí lentamente las palabras que me dijo Edward hace alguno segundos _Cien millones es el precio de lo que llevas puesto_…cien millones…millones ¡QUE! NO NO Y NO … Yo no podía llevar cien millones esto debía ser una broma…yo no….-¡CIEN MILLONES!-Le grite esta vez en voz alta con toda mi fuerza dirigiéndome rápidamente otra vez frente al espejo _¡Estaba loco! ¡Definitivamente estaba loco!_

_-_El maquilla y el peinado cuesta 10 millones- me explico con toda la calma del mundo mientras veía a través del espejo como se ponía detrás de mi-El vestido costo otros 20 millones y por último las joyas costaron 70 millones, y sumando todo esto saldría los cien millones- termino de explicarme con una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro ¡_Había gastado cien millones y todavía sonreía de esa manera! Ahhh mi cabeza daba vueltas estar envuelta en cien millones de dólares no me hacía sentir nada bien… pero…¿Por qué lo había hecho?_

-Esto no puede ser…¿Acaso… intentas comprarme con todo esto?- le pregunte ahora bajando mi mirada, mi cabeza me dolía horrores y sabia que si seguía gritando en un poco más de tiempo iba a explotar así que… le daría la oportunidad de explicarse , para que así tenga un motivo de golpearlo…si iba golpearlo y mas fuerte que hace algunas horas, _esto me las iba pagar Cullen_, di algunos pasos hacia atrás y ahora me puse frente a él, ya no soportaba verme en el espejo sabia que esto de verdad no estaba bien, por eso decidí encararlo ya que sería lo más prudente en este momento.

-No es necesario…-él también se posiciono frente a mi e hiso que levantara mi mirada al poner ambas manos sobre mis hombros, su rostro hacia muecas extrañas como si se estuviera debatiendo algo, aunque no estaba segura de que era… esta vez su vista fue directamente a mis ojos y me dedico la mirada más desafiante que había visto en mi vida….sabía que quería decirme algo, pero sus nervios no lo dejaban hacerlo… _¿Nervios? ¿Desde cuándo Edward Cullen se ponía nervioso?_ -yo…yo…bueno como sabes yo…- ¿Acaso estaba tartamudeando? No pude evitar lanzarle una sonrisa burlona definitivamente este Edward era muy chistoso, pero debí no hacerlo ya que al ver mi expresión sus ojos se volvieron fríos y desafiantes, soltó mis hombros y se marcho unos cuantos pasos dándome la espalda- Puedo darte todo lo que quieras Isabella…si tu estarías dispuesta a permanecer a mi lado…

_¿Qué? ¿Pero qué…?_

-¿Y…Y…por que querrías hacer eso?- le pregunte sin evitar tartamudear yo también, ahora de verdad me encontraba perdida, de un momento a otro nuestra conversación había cambiado drásticamente, hace algunos pocos segundos estaba gritándole a lo que me había hecho además de preparándome para golpearlo y ahora… _¿El me ofrecía el mundo entero_?, que hombre tan bipolar, este Edward se comportaba de una manera tan diferente al del colegio, ¿porque de repente se ponía nervioso al hablar conmigo? Se notaba que este tema no le complacía en lo absoluto a lo incomodo que se encontraba así que lo mejor sería entendernos de una buena vez, además me había traído a su casa y me había comprado todas estas lindas cosas por una razón que deseaba saber, razonar con un hombre como él era totalmente absurdo, pero las palabras que me había dicho hace unos pocos segundos me hacia flaquear el escudo que me había autoimpuesto para que por primera vez desde que nos conocimos tratase de comprenderlo, además… sus palabras de _olvidarlo_ parecían sinceras.

-Edward yo…no puedo…-cuando me gire para poder hablar mejor con él y de alguna manera entender su cambio de parecer, me encontré con lo que más odiaba de él, _jaaa y pensar que hace algunos pocos segundos trataba entenderlo_, su famosa mirada de superioridad además de su sonrisa burlona…esa mirada…esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba…entonces recordé mi desprecio hacia él y lo entendí todo…para que me molestaría en entenderlo si él no cambiaría su comportamiento…siempre sería tan arrogante y hace algunos segundos me había logrado engañar con su palabras disfrazadas de sinceridad …pero ya todo me quedaba claro… su comportamiento lo entendía completamente…Ahora entendía toda sus intenciones él..Ese estúpido…ese estúpido pretendía comprarme cosas para que así yo me rindiera_…¡Y qué hay de mi orgullo…Ahh nooo!...si creía que con comprarme arreglaría las cosas estaba muy equivocado!-¿_Crees…qu..que es divertido? ¡¿Crees que me gustaría todo esto?! ¡Eres despreciable!

Edward lanzo una carcajada por todo el salón confirmándome lo que hace algunos segundos sospechaba, toda su fachada, toda esa actuación que me había dado segundos antes era una completa mentira, su tartamudeo, su nerviosismo, su "_olvidarlo todo_" era una completa mentira

-Si no te gusta nada de esto ¿Por qué te has quedado viéndote en el espejo?...A mi parecer… te quedaste sin palabras- Y otra vez se lanzo a reír en mi cara ¡Idiota! Tenía que darle una respuesta no podía dejar que me culpara de algo que a mí no me había gustado…bueno si me había gustado… pero no como él creía.

-Porque yo…

-El corazón de las personas…se compra fácilmente con dinero y tu mi querida Isabella no eres la excepción… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No sonríes?...¿Acaso no estás feliz por tener este lindo vestido?...¡Sonríe!…- Ahora Edward había avanzado para quedar otra vez frente a mí, sus palabras de verdad me habían dolido, yo no me consideraba una persona para nada superficial, para mí el dinero no era lo más importante y si de verdad él creía que yo era así me importaba muy poco…pero eso si…alguien debía enseñarle una lección.

-¡Acaso estás loco!... ¡De ninguna manera voy a sonreír! ¡Para nada estoy feliz con todo lo que me has hecho!...Edward…hay cosas, que ni el dinero puede comprar- Baje mi mirada por unos segundos, mientras le decía todo lo que pensaba a Edward este me miraba sorprendido, claro que estaba sorprendido ya que como a todo niño rico caprichoso nadie le llevaba la contra, pero conmigo no seria así-No me rendiré Edward….¡Yo no soy una cualquiera para que me trates de comprar con dinero!

Le di una última mirada advirtiéndole de lo serio que era lo que le acababa de decir y me fui corriendo de ese salón, abrí la primera puerta con la que me encontré y fui a parar a un muy largo pasillo, camine como loca sobre este tratando de encontrar una salida… ¡_ahh! ¿Por qué tenía que ser una casa tan grande? ¿Para que necesitaban tantos cuarto?.. y por cierto… ¿Dónde estaba mi uniforme? _Seguí caminando y entonces encontré una puerta semi abierta, tal vez esta me llevaría a alguna salida así que sin dudarlo entre a aquella habitación, era de igual de grande que el salón donde había despertado, había un juego de living muy hermoso en el centro además de un escritorio con varios libros y portarretratos pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue la gigante fotografía que adornaba la pared detrás del escritorio, en ella se encontraba definitivamente la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, tenía el cabello rubio y el cuerpo de una modelo, llevaba un vestido de novia que se notaba que estaba hecho a su medida, ojos verdes y una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios que transmitía cierto aire de confianza…esa mujer de verdad era tan bonita que… no…no era momento para elogios…le di una última mirada a aquella foto y me di la vuelta para salir por la misma puerta en la que entre, decidí probar con la puerta de al lado y cuando entre me encontré con al menos 8 mesas de billar ¿Acaso una mesa no era suficiente? Salí otra vez por la misma puerta y me dirigí al fondo del pasillo para bajar por unas escaleras, seguí por un pasillo y al final de este se encontraba una puerta demasiado grande así que entre, y como era de esperarse otra vez me equivoque en este salón había una mesa larguiiiiiisima como para 100 invitados ¿Qué? ¿Acaso era esto Harry Potter? ¡Esto ridículo! Otra vez Salí del salón y cuando ya estaba por rendirme baje por una gran fila de escaleras que cortaba el pasillo por la mitad, cuando llegue a abajo pude ver por las ventanas el jardín _¡Por fin!_ Había encontrado la salida, me dirigí a paso veloz a la gran puerta que se encontraba en frente y cuando estaba a punto de llegar, esta se abrió para dar lugar a una mujer mayor de aspecto serio y con una mirada que dejaría congelado a cualquiera en su lugar, seguida de varios hombres que solo tenían su atención en ella para atenderla, camino por todo el salón dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras donde segundos antes yo había bajado, cuando paso a mi lado giro su rostros y me dedico una sola mirada, que debió durar tres segundos, pero en esa pequeña fracción de tiempo sentí como miles de escalofríos subieron por mi espalda, rápidamente siguió su camino y desapareció por las escaleras.

-Espera…¡Señora espere!- trate de seguirla para que de alguna manera me pudiera ayudar a llegar a mi casa pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla dos hombres me tomaron ambos brazos me alejaron a la fuerza de ella.

-¡Esperen! EYYY ¡Que creen que están haciendo! ¡No me toquen!- Pero estos ya me dirigían a la puerta-¡Alto!¡Alto!¡Oigan si creen que me voy a ir sin mi uniforme y mi mochila están muy eq….!-pero ya uno de los hombres me había entregado mi mochila y una bolsa donde supuse que estaba mi uniforme…pero estos tipos que se creían yo no podía salir así de su casa ¡ahhh!-¡Esperennnnnn!-grite con todas mis fuerzas y los dos me soltaron _¡por fin! _Me arregle el cabello y me sacudí un poco el vestido entonces respire profundamente y los mire fijamente a los ojos.

-Señorita tenemos ordenes de escoltarla hacia afuera, si fuera tan amable de seguirnos- me dijo uno de ellos dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-Claro señor, pero por favor deme la oportunidad de cambiarme ¿Si?, le..le prometo que no tardare- le dije lo más firme posible juntando ambas manos a manera de suplica, de ninguna manera me quedaría con el vestido ni las joyas que Edward me había comprado, eso solo sería una muestra de aceptación a su estúpida propuesta, así que lo más razonable sería que se los dejara con uno de sus guardaespaldas o…mayordomos..o lo que fuesen. El hombre pareció dudar durante unos segundos, pero finalmente acepto, me dirigió a una habitación que estaba cerca y ahí pude cambiarme cómodamente, cuando ya iba acabando apareció una criada ofreciéndome su ayuda pero…¿Qué? A mi…mi mama me había enseñado a cambiarme yo solita así que me parecía muy ridículo que hubiera una persona para ayudarme, estos ricos de verdad son ridículos pero en fin…me pareció una buena oportunidad para entregarle las joyas y el vestido para que se los entregara a Cullen y que también tuviera muy en claro que no quería ¡Nada de él!

El mismo hombre llego a la habitación diciéndome que ya estaba listo el auto que me llevaría a casa, pero con lo terca que era se lo negué, como dije antes no aceptaría naaada de lo que viniera de las manos de Edward Cullen, tome mi mochila y mi lonchera y con paso firme salí por la puerta, un extenso jardín se encontraba en la parte delantera que me llevaba a otra reja donde supuse que terminaba su propiedad, seguí caminando y cuando ya me faltaba poco por llegar me di la vuelta y contemple la casa por última vez ¡Oh Dios Mío…Era la casa más grande del mundo!, viéndola desde afuera se podía apreciar la magnitud de este lugar…ayy noo..ahora que lo pienso…me he enemistado con gente muy poderosa…_genia_l…solo esto le podía pasar a Isabella Marie Swan, cuando ya iba a retomar mi camino pude notar una figura que me observaba desde la ventana superior _Edward… _el…él se había comportado de una manera extraña conmigo hoy, pero al final…al final…me mostro su verdadero ser…un tipo engreído que cree que el dinero lo puede comprar todo, por eso, a pesar del peligro en el que me encontraba, no podía rendirme…claro que no podía…ya que tenía que haber una persona que le enseñara a Edward Cullen que el dinero no lo podía comprar todo…y esa ´persona seria yo… di un largo suspiro por segunda vez y salí de su casa lista para no volver.

**Edward POV**

No lo entendía…de verdad no lo entendía…Vi como rápidamente Isabella Swam se daba la vuelta para mirar mi casa desde el patio, sus ojos se abrían enormemente al recorrer cada parte de mi mansión _¡Como podría detestar el dinero si miraba mi casa de esa manera! ¡Acaso creía que mi casa cayó del cielo, obviamente intervino el dinero para que se viera hermosa!...Al igual… como yo lo hice en ella…_Cuando su mirada se cruzo con la mía su rostro cambio bruscamente, lanzo un suspiro y retomo su camino hacia la salida…como decía antes…no lo entendía…Yo había invertido tanto dinero en ella…hice que le arreglaran el cabello…le compre un vestido nuevo…e incluso le había dado las joyas más caras que mi mayordomo pudo encontrar, pero para ella…nada de eso era suficiente…¡Pero que diablos le pasaba a esa niña!...

**Flashback**

Cuando ya estuvo a solo dos pasos de mi se puso de costado, respiro profundo dos veces y empezó a dar pequeños saltos… poco a poco cerraba sus manos convirtiéndolas en puño y ya cuando estaban a la altura de su pecho grito…

-¡ERES UN IMBECIL!- y con todas sus fuerzas me lanzo un puñete justo en mi mejilla derecha, justo cuando me golpeo un recuerdo se me vino a la mente de mi hermana Rosalie gritándome que era un engreído y también golpeándome en el mismo lugar donde Isabella lo había hecho, sin poderlo evitar caí al suelo y la mire sorprendido, ella tenía un mar de emociones en el rostro que no pude descifrar, cuando ya el silencio se hiso eterno grito con todas sus fuerzas - Eres un engreído que nunca ha ganado un centavo por si solo…¡No huiré! ¡Te declaro la guerra! ¡Enfréntame si tienes agallas!

Y con paso firme salió del comedor dejándome tendido en el suelo ante la mirada de todos.

**Fin FlashBack**

Ella era la segunda persona que había tenido las agallas para enfrentarme…como decía Emmet y Jasper ella tenía un gran parecido a Rosalie en lo que se refiere al carácter…por eso… no debí de sorprenderme ante su reacción frente a todo lo que le había comprado y mi propuesta…ella no era como las demás…a decir verdad ella era única en su clase…me pase varios minutos pensando, mientras ella dormía, la mejor manera de proponerle a que sea mi compañera, la novia del gran Edward Cullen tenía que ser la mejor, y viéndola todo estos días su carácter, su forma de ser, su personalidad y todo lo que se refería a ella sabía que no podría encontrar mejor persona para mí que no sea ella… pero como yo nunca había hecho esto, es decir nunca había intentado ofrecer mi corazón a una persona… lo había hecho mal, desde pequeño supe que lo que las personas más añoran es el dinero, por eso no encontré mejor opción que ofrecerle todo el dinero que ella quisiera con tal de estar conmigo…pero con eso solo conseguí ofenderla más…escusa que…aprovecho para alejarse una vez mas de mi.

**Bella Pov**

_Genial…. Otro día mas en la prestigiosa escuela Schulze…mi vida era el infierno en este lugar_…Ayer había tenido varios problemas en mi casa debido a lo tarde que había llegado y como si fuera peor mi querida jefa había llamado a mi casa preguntando si estaba enferma para no asistir al trabajo ese día…luego de varios interrogatorios hechos principalmente por Renne, aunque Charlie no se quedo atrás ¡Hasta Seth me reclamo donde estaba!, se quedaron conformes al decirles que me había distraído camino a casa y había ido a parar en otro lado, luego dos chicas me habían cortado el pelo como promoción de una peluquería que se encontraba cerca y esa era la explicación del misterioso cambio de peinado que gracias a Edward Cullen tuve que inventar…en fin hoy era un nuevo día y solo esperaba que con las advertencias de ayer este ya no se metiera en mi camino.

Cuando ya llegaba a mi locker el timbre sonó anunciando el inicio de la primera hora, tengo que admitir que me quede varios minutos frente a mi casillero con miedo a que al abrirlo aparecieran ranas o ratas de este, pero después de varias respiraciones profundas y con una gran fuerza de voluntad lo abrí encontrándome con…nada…al parecer Cullen había entendido mi advertencia de ayer. Rápidamente tome todos mis libros y corriendo me dirigí a mi clase, cuando ya estaba llegando pude escuchar las voces de mis compañeros.

-Isabella Swan en estos momentos ha de estar ahogada en la Bahía de Tokio-grito Mike Newton dentro del círculo de muchachos que se había formado en el salón.

-Es de esperarse ya que la muy idiota se atrevió a pegar a nuestro Edward ¡Frente a todos!- le respondió Lauren.

-Yo creo que en estos momentos ya debe estar muerta- replico Jessica y con Lauren chocaron sus manos en señal de victoria mientras que todos comenzaban a reír_…¡pero eso idiotas ya me van a escuchar!_

-¡Malditos! Aun sigo viva…¡¿Algún problema?!-grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras me habría paso entre ellos. Como los sinvergüenzas que eran se limitaron a ignorarme y siguieron hablando.

-Pero…¿No será mejor que por su bien se vaya de estas escuela?- dijo Angela ahora mirándome fijamente.

-Si no fuera una habladora lo haría- le respondió Jessica también mirándome fijamente.

-Y si yo fuera ella lo haría antes que me expulsen…por lo menos eso dañaría menos mi orgullo- les dijo Lauren al mismo tiempo en que las tres se me acercaban y me empujaban haciéndome caer sobre el suelo _¡Tontas!_ Todos rieron de nuevo y tomaron asiento justo a tiempo donde entro el profesor y conmigo aun en el suelo comenzó a dar su clase, _¡Es increíble que aun los profesores no se atrevan a disciplinar a estos niños mimados!_

Me levante del suelo y me dirigí a mi asiento ahí fue cuando sentí una mirada sobre m, cuando me di a vuelta pille a Victoria observándome pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron ella desvió la suya ignorándome por el resto del periodo…debo de admitir …que lo que más me dolía en este momento era la indiferencia de Victoria, todo lo que estaba pasando era a razón de ella…así que no me parecía justo que después de defenderla…ella…simplemente me evitase, el timbre de la hora de almuerzo sonó sacándome de mis cavilaciones, tome mis cosas y a paso lento me dirigí al comedor, cuando entre varias personas me señalaban y se reían de mí_…¡ayyy no ahora que!_

Me dirigí al centro del salón, donde varios chicos estaban reunidos, para ver el motivo de sus burlas entonces lo vi…Paneles gigantes colgaban por todo el salón donde estaba escrito con letra roja lo siguiente: ISABBELLA SWAN SE HA ACOSTADO CON MAS DE 30 HOMBRES….NO SE SABE DE QUIEN ES EL HIJO QUE ESPERA…SI ALGUIEN TIENE ALGUNA INFORMACION LLAME AL 333-5…..-¡DIGAN NO AL ABORTO!

Si…se que mil veces me había dicho a mi misma que sería fuerte…pero la verdad….¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?

-¡oh Dios mío es la primera vez que escriben algo así! ¡ES TAN REPUGNANTE!- grito la chillona de Jessica para que la escuchara todo el salón.

-Siii…si escribieran algo así de mi yo no podría dar la cara en público de nuevo- le dijo Angela.

-Me Too!...Es tan humillante que ¡me suicidaría!- contesto Lauren esta vez señalándome.

¡¿Suicidio?! ¿Eso era lo que querían para mí? ¡¿Qué me suicidara?! …yo…nunca sería tan cobarde para hacerlo…pero tampoco me quería imaginar lo que harían después para lograr su cometido, ayer mismo Edward Cullen me había pedido que estuviera a su lado y ahora me apuñalaba en la espalda ¡Pero porque me sorprendía! Sabía muy bien que esto era obra de él, nadie sería tan malvado como para inventar tremenda mentira acerca de una chica que ni siquiera había recibido su primer beso, esto era tan humillante que no pude evitar las lagrimas que caigan sobre mis mejillas, yo sabía muy bien que eso era mentira, pero sentir a mas de cien personas señalándome y juzgándome lograba traspasar mi fortaleza. Cuando sentí que poco a poco me rompía por dentro salí corriendo del salón, dirigiéndome al único lugar donde estaría sola y de alguna manera me lograba desahogar sin ningún miramiento…mis famosas escaleras de emergencia.

**Chikillas! Perdón por la tardanza como bien saben estamos en dias festivos y se me es mucho más difícil conseguir algún tiempito para escribir ya que me fui de viaje! Jeje pero aki les traigo un nuevo capítulo ojala que lo disfruten…una vez más les repito que esta historia esta subida dos veces por error mio jejep asi que no se confundan que ambas son iguales... en fin…Reviews?**

**Una vez más gracias por leerme y nos escribiremos pronto…**

**Feliz Navidad y año nuevo retrasado Fighting!**

**Xoxo and BITES!**


	6. ¡Nunca Bese a Nadie! ¡¿Y Qué!

**Esta historia está dedicada a la mejor amiga del mundo, mi querida Yovanna Te quiero Con Todo Mi Corazon!**

**Yovanna 1996-2012**

**Basado en el dorama japonés Hana Yori Dango (Portada del fic en mi perfil)**

**No Me Lo Digas Con Flores**

Capitulo 6- ¡Nunca Bese a Nadie! ¡¿Y Qué?!"

_¡¿Suicidio?! ¿Eso era lo que querían para mí? ¡¿Qué me suicidara?! …yo…nunca sería tan cobarde para hacerlo…pero tampoco me quería imaginar lo que harían después para lograr su cometido, ayer mismo Edward Cullen me había pedido que estuviera a su lado y ahora me apuñalaba en la espalda ¡Pero porque me sorprendía! Sabía muy bien que esto era obra de él, nadie sería tan malvado como para inventar tremenda mentira acerca de una chica que ni siquiera había recibido su primer beso, esto era tan humillante que no pude evitar las lagrimas que caigan sobre mis mejillas, yo sabía muy bien que eso era mentira, pero sentir a mas de cien personas señalándome y juzgándome lograba traspasar mi fortaleza. Cuando sentí que poco a poco me rompía por dentro salí corriendo del salón, dirigiéndome al único lugar donde estaría sola y de alguna manera me lograba desahogar sin ningún miramiento…mis famosas escaleras de emergencia._

Corrí, corrí y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta el último pasillo del edificio, baje un poco la velocidad cuando vi su entrada, con tremenda torpeza pude abrir la puerta y por fin ya me encontraba en mi destino, baje las escaleras y por el pequeño balcón pude ver que estaba lloviendo, _¡Perfecto! _De esta manera nadie me escucharía, corrí hasta la baranda donde me había apoyado el primer día que lo había insultado y fue entonces cuando grite con todas mis fuerzas…

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!

-¡Ese estúpido…tiene la cabeza llena de porquería!

-¡Imbécil por inventar mentiras sobre mi!

-¡Te odio!

-En realidad…¡TODAVIA SOY VIRGEEEEEEEN!

Uff… sentí como mis pulmones volvían a llenarse de aire tras haber gritado…bien…ya me sentía mejor…desahogarme en este lugar definitivamente era la mejor idea que hubiera tenido…de alguna manera gritar todos mis problemas me calmaba y…_¡Espera! No me cercioré de estar sola y… ¿Y si "él" me había escuchado? ¡Oh No! _Rápidamente me di la vuelta y revise los escalones que se encontraban más abajo donde Jacob Black me había oído hace algunos días…para mi suerte estos se encontraban vacios así que al parecer mi día no podría ir peor… me di otra vez la vuelta y descanse mis codos sobre la barandilla mirando como poco a poco la lluvia cesaba, tenía que pensar cómo arreglar todo lo que…

-Así que…con que aun eres virgen…mmm…¿Eso quiere decir que tampoco has dado tu primer beso?-_¡Diablos! No por favor el no, ¡¿Pero de donde había salido?!_

_-Bue-eno…ess..yoo…-_Lancé un largo suspiro rindiéndome-No te burles de mi…por favor- dije en un pequeño susurro mientras me daba la vuelta para encarar a Jacob, él solo se acerco a mi lado apoyándose en el mismo barandal donde yo lo hacía y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa…en ese momento yo…yo… me quede sin respiración…Jacob Black me estaba sonriendo… desvié la mirada rápidamente para que no viera el sonrojo de mis mejillas…me costaba admitirlo pero… desde la última vez que había estado con Jacob había empezado a… sentir algo por él.

Al principio pensé que era la gratitud que le tenía por haberme salvado de esos chicos pero luego…no se… algo cambio, me sorprendí a mi misma pensando en él durante las clases y la anterior noche me había quedado todo claro…no puedo decir que estaba enamorada de él pero…claramente me gustaba…y mucho.

-Isabella…- Jacob me saco de mis pensamientos mientras se recostaba sobre la baranda, y leía una revista que no me había dado cuenta que traía en sus manos, y sin poderlo evitar mi mirada se dirigió directamente a sus labios _¿Cómo sería besarlos?-¿_Sabes la diferencia horaria que hay entre EEUU y Francia?

-¿Qué?-le pregunte no teniendo la mas mínima idea de lo que hablaba, acaso me había perdido de algo mientras pensaba en…_¿sus labios? ¡Diablos! ¡¿En que estaba pensando?!_

-La diferencia horaria- me dijo esta vez despegando su mirada de la revista y posándola en mí.

-No…lo siento…no lo sé.-le dije algo apenada, se supone que en historia llevábamos eso…pero últimamente yo no prestaba mucha atención en clases.

-Ya veo…tendré que averiguarlo entonces- me respondió dedicándome otra pequeña sonrisa y volviendo sus ojos a la revista.

Otra sonrisa mas y estoy segura que notaria el rubor de mis mejillas, y sin poderlo evitar me dedique a observar otra vez sus labios…¡_No! eso no estaba bien ¡Noo!_ rápidamente lleve ambas manos a mis pómulos para ver si estos estaban calientes y para mi mala suerte así lo era, estire un poco mi brazo para tratar de coger algunas gotas que caían…cuando mi mano estuvo húmeda la lleve directamente a mis mejillas y por fin pude calmar un poco mi rubor…cuando ya había acabado mire otra vez a Jacob pero este no me prestaba atención…pasamos varios segundos en silencio y él seguía absorto a su revista…Mi curiosidad me mataba…él seguía viendo atentamente la misma página de la revista olvidándose completamente de mi presencia… _¿Qué seria eso que estuviera leyendo?...¿Sería algo de Francia?...¿Por eso me había preguntado de la diferencia horaria?¿Acaso él quería irse a Francia?...Noo…EL NO SE PODIA IR…porque… bueno era obvio el porqué…_disimuladamente me incline para ver qué era eso de lo que estaba leyendo, pero cuando vi la pagina de la revista no me encontré con nada escrito…al contrario se encontraba en toda la hoja la fotografía de mi modelo favorita…Reneesme Masen…y Jacob no despegaba su mirada de ella …_¿Por qué la estaría mirando_?... pose mi vista otra vez en las gotas que caían del cielo…la _respuesta a mi pregunta era obvia_…claro que era obvia…pues ella…_ella era bonita_…muy bonita…hermosa para cualquier chico y a pesar de que Jacob era diferente a los demás pues el…era un hombre y sería extraño que no la encontrara bonita…en ese momento sentí un frio en mi pecho como si alguien me hubiera echado una balde de agua congelada…_ eso era extraño_…esta sensación no me gustaba…claro que no me gustaba…y yo… aunque lo ignorara, sabía muy bien lo que era… con todas mis fuerzas trate de retener el sentimiento que me invadía…pero se me hacía imposible ya que…yo bueno yo…estaba celosa…y los celos…eran un sentimiento que no se podía retener.

_La diferencia horaria…la diferencia horaria entre EEUU y Francia…tenía que haber alguna información de la diferencia horaria en estos libros que saque de la biblioteca_, tome ya el tercer libro que había traído para irme directamente a su índice…por alguna parte de este libro tenía que…¡Lo encontré! ¡Lo encontré!

-¡Son seis horas!-grite sin poderlo evitar, sintiendo como la mirada de todos los clientes de la tienda me miraban molestos.

-Yo…yo lo…siento-dije inclinándome súper avergonzada.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella ya levántate y ayúdame!- me grito Alice desde el mostrador donde atendía los pedidos de los clientes.

-Está bien...- deje los libros en el cuarto de horneado donde me había quedado leyendo y volví para atender a los clientes, Alice me dedicaba unas cuantas miradas que me ponían algo nerviosa, pero trate de ignorarlas y seguir a lo que me dedicaba, la tienda rara vez se encontraba llena y era mejor aprovechar cuando así lo era, y para nuestra mala suerte Emily no se encontraba así que los pedidos especiales teníamos que prepararlos nosotras mismas, poco a poco la tienda se estuvo vaciando hasta que la ultima clienta cruzo la puerta principal, cuando ya todos se fueron corrí de nuevo al cuarto para recoger mis libros y leer un poco más.

-Sabes Bells… te ves muy feliz hoy- me dijo Alice sobresaltándome mientras ella se recostaba en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué?-trate que mis voz sonara confundida pretendiendo a que no tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaba.

-¿No será ese tal…como se llamaba…Jacob Black…el que te tiene tan contenta?

-Ayyy Alice pero que estás hablando- cogí sigilosamente los libros y los guarde en mi mochila, cuando me levante del suelo Alice seguía viéndome con una ceja levantada, ¡_Oh No!...el interrogatorio estaba por comenzar…_

_-_Bella…¿No es ese chico uno de los miembros de los F4?...Los que apenas hace algunos días te pusieron la tarjeta roja-Esta vez Alice me miraba fijamente esperando a que le dé una explicación.

-¡Claro que él no me puso la tarjeta roja!…todo eso fue idea del idiota de Edward además…no creo que a Jacob le guste hacer sufrir a la gente- le respondí recordando lo que había pasado hace algunos días en las escaleras

**Flashback**

_-¡Espera!- me grito Jacob… No… No…. Entonces me pare en seco donde me encontraba y lentamente me di la vuelta rogando a algún espíritu de que no se arrepintiera de haberme dejado ir ¡Me había atrapado!_

_-¿Por qué estas mojada?- me dijo esta vez mirando todo mi atuendo y con una mirada llena de… Rápidamente se me acerco y me contemplo por completo, hasta que por fin alcanzo mis ojos, yo solamente calle, ¿Acaso Jacob Black me preguntaba la razón por la cual me encontraba mojada?...El….El… estaba…. ¿preocupado?_

_Jacob desvió rápidamente mí mirada y pareció interpretar mi silencio… entonces volvió a poner la cara de aburrido de hace unos momentos tan característicos de él y me dijo:_

_-Si quieres puedes quedarte por hoy- Y sin más salió por la puerta._

**Fin Flashback**

**-**Pero él no hace nada para evitarlo asa que eso lo convierte en cómplice- dijo Alice sacándome de mis recuerdos.

-¡Claro que no es cómplice! Jacob es…diferente

-¿A si?- de pronto Alice me dedico una sonrisa burlona-¿Y por qué lo defiendes tanto? ¿Eh?

-Ehh…por nada en especial…-le respondí saliendo del cuarto y dirigiéndome a las estanterías, llenas de pasteles, para limpiarlas, como era obvio Alice camino detrás de mí para seguir con su interrogatorio.

-Y… Bella…dime ¿Cómo es él?

_¿Qué cómo era él?_ Bueno el era…_especial_…claro que no le podía decir eso a Alice pero, al parecer en estos momentos ella ya sospechaba que sentía algo por él.

-Bueno es…la verdad nunca puedo saber qué es lo que piensa… porque en la mayoría de las situaciones se comporta de una manera fría…pero otras veces es gentil… sus piernas son largas y bien formadas como modelo, además de tener los ojos más brillantes, limpios y puros que haya visto…aunque es muy insensible…pero de igual manera es atento…y…

-Uyy Bella pareces describir a varias personas además…no será que… ¿Habrá hecho "él" algo para que te guste?-Me interrumpió Alice borrando completamente la imagen que había aparecido de Jacob en mi cabeza _¿Tan obvia era? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por él? ¿Que al fin encontré a mi primer amor?...¡Espera! ¡Acaso yo había dicho eso? ¿Primer amor?_

-Qu-que pas-sa…¡Que pasa contigo Alice!...además quien dijo que me gusta…-cuando mire a Alice ella solamente negaba con la cabeza y daba pequeñas risitas nerviosas.

-¿Alice? ¿De qué te ríes tanto?

-Es obvio que te gusta Bella por eso me preguntaba…¿Si no habrás hecho algo "especial" con él para que te guste?-Me pregunto mientras hacía comillas con sus dedos en la palabra especial.

-¿Algo especial? Acaso…¿Estas tratando de adularme, Alice? ¿De qué estás hablando?- Definitivamente estaba perdida, usualmente yo sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba mi mejor amiga incluso antes de decirlo, pero ahora, con sus risitas nerviosas, y su mirada que parecía soldada al suelo…no lograba entenderla.

-Ya sabes Bella…"eso"…por que yoo…bue-eno-y-yo…Yo ya lo he hecho.

Las palabras de Alice daban vueltas en mi cabeza…¡_Oh Dios Mío!_ …ella no podía haber hecho lo que estaba pensando _Ya sabes Bella…eso…por que yoo…bue-eno-y-yo…Yo ya lo he hecho… Yo ya lo he hecho… Yo ya lo he hecho_

-¡QUEEEEEE!- Gritamos Emily y yo a la vez mientras que nos agarrábamos unas a otras para no caernos…¡_Espera! ¿Cuando había llegado Emily_?...en fin…eso era otra tema… y ahora ¡Alice!

-¡Oh No!¡Alice! ¡Mi tienda debe ser atendida por vírgenes! ¡Cómo pudiste ser tan imprudente para perder el tesoro más preciado de una mujer!-grito Emily con todas sus fuerzas, mientras tomaba el brazo de Alice para que la mirara fijamente.

-¡Oh No Alice dime quien fue y lo mato!-grite yo sin saber que mas decir, este tema me superaba.

-Pero yo…Jefa…¿Qué quiere decir eso de "vírgenes"?

-Chicas acérquense…vamos acérquense-nos dijo nuestra jefa mientras nos juntábamos en completo silencio- Yo no soy quien para entrometerme en su vida privada pero aquí…deben aparentar ser vírgenes…se supone que tengo como empleadas a dos jovencitas de preparatoria y si algún cliente se entera que contrato a…

-¡Oh No Emily No! –grito Alice con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras que a saltos se alejaba de nosotras- Yo me refería a mi primer beso…yo ya di mi primer beso.

En ese momento sentí como mis pulmones se llenaron de aire de nuevo…_¡De verdad me había asustado! _Pensar que mi mejor amiga haya cometido tan acto_…¡Ahhh!_ Todavía sigo con escalofríos.

-¡Ayy Alice me pegaste tremendo susto! Ja ja ja-le dijo Emily acercándose a ella-Y yo ya te iba a dar una charla de "eso"

-Pero yo solo me refería a besar…¡Fueron ustedes la que mal-pensaron!-Respondió Alice señalándonos con el dedo…pero era verdad _Yo y mi malpensada cabeza lo habíamos malinterpretado todo._

-Lo siento Alice…pero dime ¿Cómo fue?- le pregunte sin poderlo evitar, la curiosidad me mataba y pensar que Alice ya había tenido la experiencia que yo había querido hace pocos días probar, me ponía más interesada respecto al tema.

-Fue algo…único…es eso como lo puedo describir-Nos respondió Alice con la mirada perdida en quién sabe dónde.

-Oh Alice te envidio…yo también quisiera encontrar a alguien especial… y regalarle mi primer beso- Ni bien dije eso, en mi mente apareció la imagen de Jacob sonriéndome, definitivamente el se había convertido en mi primer amor, por así decirlo, y el pensar en darle mi primer beso me ponía algo…_¿Ansiosa_? Además que en mi última conversación con el no había parado de observar sus labios me ponía algo desesperada también _¡Ok Bella debes tranquilizarte!_

_-_Ohh mis niñas…deben aprovechar al máximo su juventud-Nos dijo Emily sacándonos de nuestras fantasías- Si una de ustedes no ha besado aun es tal vez por eso que no nos va bien con nuestra venta.

_¡¿Queeee?! ¡¿Acaso la falta de experiencia al besar por mi parte era la culpable de que no vendiéramos?! ¡¿Ahhhhh?!_

-Pero jefa…¿qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?-le pregunte algo ofendida mientras Alice no dejaba de reírse de mi _¡Vaya amiga!_

_-_Dejemos de hablar de mujeres…pero antes…escúchenme-Emily nos tomo a ambas y nos hiso sentar en un par de bancos que había cerca para que la podamos atender sin distraernos- Su primer beso debe ser con chicos que nunca antes hayan besado…¿entendieron?

-¿Y por qué solamente con ese tipo de chicos?-Le pregunto Alice con la mirada algo asustada, al parecer ella no había seguido esa regla.

-Como ya les había contado, yo conocí a un hombre a quien ame alguna vez, el era extremadamente rico y yo trabajaba con él en su empresa, pero al enterarme de que yo no había sido su primer amor…y que otra mujer había sido su primer beso…bueno se puede decir que me altere y…el me despidió…¡que cruel de su parte!…por eso chicas escúchenme bien…para un hombre el segundo, tercero o cuarto beso se le es indiferente…si de verdad quieren tenerlo a su lado deben ser el primero…para que así no las echen como a mí- Y tras decir eso Emily abandono la tienda como en una novela dramática_,¡¿Pero que..?!_ _sii sabía que mi jefa era bastante extraña_, y nunca nos decía el nombre del hombre que una vez amo, pero algo malo le debió haber ocurrido para que…_¿Qué diablos le pasaba?_

-Oye Bella- me dijo Alice sacudiéndome del brazo para que la mirara, cuando así lo hice esta me señalo hacia delante entonces la vi…

-Victoria…

-¡Te juro que lo siento mucho Bella!-dijo Victoria por milésima vez mientras caminábamos juntas por un parque que había cerca, minutos antes ella había aparecido en la puerta de la tienda haciéndome señas para que saliera, de verdad extrañaba mucho su amistad así que aproveche de tomar mis cosas rápidamente y salí corriendo hacia ella, ahora no paraba de decirme lo mucho que lo sentía y que de verdad me quería.-¡Es verdad Bella! ¡Tú me defendiste de todos! Y que hice yo…te deje sola…como toda una cobarde.

-Eso ya no importa Vicky…por cierto…si alguien te ve aquí conmigo tendrás problemas-le respondí mirando por toda el parque para reconocer a alguien del colegio, yo ya había perdonado hace mucho a Victoria pero si alguien se metía con ella de nuevo bueno…no reaccionaria de buena manera.

-Pero Bella yo de verdad lo siento.

-Lo sé Victoria…y ¿Sabes cómo me di cuenta?-ella me miro confundida negando la cabeza, yo le dedique una sonrisa y la tome del brazo como si nada hubiera pasado- Esa vez que Edward rompió mi lonchera todos se quedaron mirando pero tu…tal vez no te diste cuenta…pero…tú te acercaste y tomaste mi mano…para mí eso es suficiente.

-Pero yo quiero seguir siendo tu amiga-me dijo esta vez en un susurro.

-Claro que seguirás siendo mi amiga, pero no puedo obligarte a actuar como tal en el colegio ya que algo malo te puede pasar así que seremos amigas secretas, me llamaras por teléfono cada vez que quieras y de esta manera…esos niños ricos nunca se enteraran ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- me respondió dedicándome una gran sonrisa a la cual yo correspondí, de verdad Victoria era diferente a los demás y no dejaría que una estupidez nos separara, otra vez tome su mano y caminamos como las dos grandes amigas que éramos por el parque.

-Oh Bella mire ese anuncio- me dijo Victoria en una de las esquinas del parque-¿Acaso no es esa chica una graduada del Schulze?

Definitivamente lo era, el gran anuncio de un perfume tenía como modelo a Reneesme Masen, de pronto recordé la tarde anterior donde Jacob veía este misma propaganda en una revista, viéndola en un cartel tan gigante como este, uno podía apreciar mejor su belleza y a la luz de la noche y con esos reflectores apuntándola se veía aun más bonita, mi mente viajo al recuerdo del primer día de clases en Schulze donde ella nos dedico unas palabras que cambiaron mi mundo _"Vivan su vida libremente y disfruten sus años de estudiantes, si lo hacen, estoy segura que no se arrepentirán de nada"._

-Reneesme Masen, heredera de la gran corporación mundial Masen además de supermodelo a nivel internacional, también leí en una revista que su sueño es convertirse en una abogada- Le respondí a Victoria sin despegar mi mirada de su fotografía.

-Parece que la conoces muy bien.

-Si bueno ella….fue ella la razón por la que acepte entrar a Schulze.

-¡Ahh Bella!- grito Victoria sacándome completamente de mis pensamientos.

-¡¿Qué?!¿Qué pasa?

-¡Un miembro de los F4!- me respondió mientras señalaba a un punto detrás mío…lentamente me di la vuelta lista para la batalla… Edward me debía explicaciones acerca de los falsos rumores que había corrido por la escuela acerca de que estaba embarazada y si era necesario darle una lección con golpes pues lo haría ¡Ahora si me…!

Pero mis amenazas quedaron en el aire al darme cuenta que detrás mío sentado en un pequeño banco en frente de la imagen de Reneesme Masen se encontraba ni más ni menos que el autor de todos mis suspiros y el culpable del desenfrenado latido de mi corazón…Jacob Black_…¿Qué estaría haciendo aquí?_

-¿Bella?- me pregunto Vicky sacudiéndome del brazo.

-Espera Victoria ¿Si? No te muevas de aquí- Y sin esperar una respuesta me dirigí corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Jacob, el seguía con la mirada perdida en la imagen y todavía no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia tiempo que aproveche para arreglarme un poco el cabello y alizar la falda que aun tenia del colegio, cuando hube terminado toci un poco para llamar su atención, este pestañeo varias veces y se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

-¿Qu-que hac-haces aquí?- Le pregunte sin evitar tartamudear.

-Aaaa…hola Bella, lo siento no me di cuenta que estabas aquí- me dijo sin responder a mi pregunta, el estaba raro, usualmente esta con la mirada perdida pero ahora era diferente, no se porque pero…parecía más triste de lo que acostumbraba, el silencio se puso incomodo entre los dos así que saque el primer tema que se me vino a la mente.

-¡Ah Jacob! ¡Lo averigüé! ¡Son seis horas!

-¿Cómo!

-La diferencia horaria entre Francia y estados Unidos son de seis horas… ¿Acaso quieres tomar unas vacaciones ahí? O ¿Pensabas visitar a alguien?

-¿Seis horas?...es mucha la diferencia- Y sin más otra vez se dedico a mirar la imagen de Reneesme, esto de verdad me estaba matando esa sensación que me había invadido por la mañana se apoderaba de mi cuerpo de nuevo, si quería pararla debía de conseguir alguna información de su parte así que sin pensarlo empecé a decirle a toda velocidad.

-Si bien me acuerdo leí en una revista que esa chica estudiaba en nuestra escuela…su nombre es Reneesme Masen ¿Verdad?... mi sueño es ser un día como ella y me preguntaba si tu…Bueno tu ¿La conoces en persona?

Cuando me volteé a verlo casi me caigo de espaldas al notar lo cerca que se encontraba de mi, se había levantado de su banco y se había posicionado a mi lado agachándose unos cuantos centímetros para quedar a mi altura, tenía su mirada clavada en mis ojos y hacia que poco a poco mis respiración empezara a fallar _¿De verdad estaba pasando esto? _Tomo un poco de aire y note como su aliento choco contra mi mejilla izquierda…estaba seguro que dentro de pocos segundos caería inconsciente ante tanta cercanidad, lentamente alzo su mano hasta posarla en la comisura de mis labios…¿Acaso el iba a bes…? Pero con tres sacudidas rápidas limpio mi labio ahora alejándose un poco de mí.

-Tenias algo en tu cara…creo que era crema.

_¡¿Crema?! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! _En ese momento recordé el gran pedazo de Cupcake que me había comido esta tarde en la tienda de Emily como almuerzo.

-¿Crema? Mmm…debía ser por el cupcake que comí…que tonta creí haberme limpiado todo.

-¿Cupcake?- me pregunto confundido, _¡Demonios ahora que le decía!_

-Si cupcake…sabes Jacob… ya me tengo que ir así que…adiós-Agite mi mano rápidamente y me fui corriendo en dirección a Victoria, tome su mano y agradecí que esta no me preguntara nada, _seguramente ya lo había visto_ t_odo ¡Oh no!_ Como alma a quien persigue el diablo salí corriendo rogando que Jacob no se acordara mañana de esta bochornosa situación.

_(Bella salió corriendo junto a Victoria del parque sin ver que alguien la observaba dentro de un auto negro, sorprendido ante la amistad que había entre las dos muchachas y con una idea en mente de su próximo plan de venganza.)_

**Bella Pov**

_Bien Bella es muy sencillo solo acércate tres pasos y abre el casillero, no es nada del otro mundo, solo ve y dale un pequeño giro hacia la izquierda y ¡Listo! Ya estará abierto..._ Sin poderlo evitar me agarre del cabello por tercera vez al día, como ya saben desde ya una semana, el simple hecho de abrir mi locker me tenia súper asustada, primero apareció la diabólica tarjeta roja que era la evidencia de mi sentencia de muerte, luego esas víboras y ¿Ahora? _No sabía que esperar_… Di tres largos suspiros y me arme de valor_, yo sabía a lo que me enfrentaba y a pesar de eso lo hice, ahora estaba preparada para cualquier cosa incluso para lo que estaba por ocurrir, _avance unos cuantos pasos y luego de agarrar con firmeza la manija lo abrí y_….._

_Nada…_

_No paso absolutamente nada…¡Bien!_

Tome mis libros rápidamente y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase. Cuando pase por la puerta principal vi a Victoria entrar a la escuela, ella se paró en seco al verme y miro a todos lados en señal de nerviosismo,_ pobre mi amiga, _sabia lo difícil que era para ella esta situación, ayer mismo me había dicho que seguía queriendo mi amistad pero la crueldad y maldad que había en mis compañeros nos prohibía hacerlo, me acerque un poco más a ella y cuando supe que nadie nos veía le guiñe un ojo, ella me dedico una gran sonrisa y eso fue suficiente para mí ya que sin mas seguir mi camino al salón, a medida que iba caminando veía a mis compañeros muy tranquilos, _eso era raro_, pero decidí que lo mejor sería ya no pensar en ello ya que al fin de los casos me acabaría volviendo loca… fue cuando di el primer paso dentro del salón donde Mike Newton grito con todas sus fuerzas…

-¡LA TARJETA ROJA!

_Mi corazón se detuvo…_

-¡VICTORIA ROGERS DE TERCER AÑO RECIBIO LA TARJETA ROJA!

_No no no podía ser cierto… él no sería capaz._

-¡ATRAPENLA!

Fue al escuchar esas palabras donde mi cuerpo y mente reaccionaron y sin pensar en las consecuencias corrí con todas mis fuerzas para encontrar a mi pobre amiga que en este mismo instante debía de ser víctima de los F4.

**Ta-ta-tan! Jajaja que tal? Les gusto? Espero que así lo sea de verdad jejeje No se olviden que si tienen dudas no duden en preguntármelas…también estoy libre en sugerencias ya que de verdad me importa su opinión, y bien ya estamos en un nuevo año! Yo estoy muy feliz es tiempo de olvidar errores del pasado y seguir adelante la verdad el anterior año no fue el mejor para aki va los intentos para que este sea diferente…bueno este capitulo esta dedicado ami mejor amiga Ruth ella recién se animo a leer este fanfic y ojala q lo haga hasta el final…ella conocía muy bien a Yovanna así que x eso este capítulo está dedicado para vos mi amiga preciosa te kiero-¡! Ya verás que juntas le haremos honor a su nombre xq seguimos siendo las tres mosketeras…**

**bueno basta de cursiolerias jejej y nos leemos pronto…**

**Xoxo and BITES!**


	7. Imposible

**Esta historia está dedicada a la mejor amiga del mundo, mi querida Yovanna Te quiero Con Todo Mi Corazon!**

**Yovanna 1996-2012**

**Basado en el dorama japonés Hana Yori Dango (Portada del fic en mi perfil)**

**No Me Lo Digas Con Flores**

Capitulo 6- "Imposible…"

… _fue cuando di el primer paso dentro del salón donde Mike Newton grito con todas sus fuerzas…_

_-¡LA TARJETA ROJA!_

_Mi corazón se detuvo…_

_-¡VICTORIA ROGERS DE TERCER AÑO RECIBIO LA TARJETA ROJA!_

_No no no podía ser cierto… él no sería capaz._

_-¡ATRAPENLA!_

Fue al escuchar esas palabras donde mi cuerpo y mente reaccionaron y sin pensar en las consecuencias corrí con todas mis fuerzas para encontrar a mi pobre amiga que en este mismo instante debía de ser víctima de los F4.

_Tenía que llegar al comedor,_ _tenía que hacerlo…¡Vamos Bella tu puedes! _Trate de correr más rápido, pero a la medida que lo hacía sentía como mis pulmones se tensaban ante la falta de aire_ ¡No Bella no te puedes rendir ahora! ¡Victoria te necesita! ¡Ella está en problemas por tu culpa! ¡Por tu amistad ella recibió la tarjeta roja…sálvala! _Con ese pensamiento en mi mente corrí mas rápido ignorando las molestias de mi cuerpo…doble el penúltimo pasillo que me llevaría al comedor empujando a varias chicas que se dirigían en la misma dirección que yo al suelo, estas me regalaron una mirada envenenada pero _¿Saben qué? ¡No me importaba!_

Seguí corriendo hasta llegar a la esquina y fue entonces donde pude escuchar todo el griterío que venía del comedor _¡Diablos ya la atraparon! _Sin importarme nada corrí hasta la puerta principal que para mi mala suerte se encontraba cerrada, grite, golpee y patee para que alguien me abriera pero nadie me hacía caso, tome una silla que estaba cerca y la puso bajo la ventana alta que se encontraba por encima de la puerta, lo que vi a través de ella me desespero aun mas, solo observaba la espalda de varios de mis compañeros acorralando a quien supuse que sería Victoria en medio del salón, pero lo que más me alarmo fue ver a Emmet, Jasper y Edward sentados en sus estúpidos sofás al frente de ella, _¡Tenía que hacer algo! _

Salte de la silla y me fui corriendo escaleras arriba recordando que había una puerta en el segundo piso que daba a la segunda planta del comedor, cuando llegue a esta encontré una escoba vieja apoyada en la misma y la tome para que de un golpe la puerta se abriera _¡Ya estoy cerca Victoria aguanta! _De un salto baje los tres escalones que adornaban la segunda planta del comedor y me dirigí hasta el barandal donde mostraba una escena bastante amplia de todo el salón, fue entonces donde grite con todas mis fuerzas…

-¡PAAAAARENNNN!

Los gritos que habían cesaron dando el lugar a un rotundo silencio, varias cabezas voltearon a mirarme pero la que más me impacto fue la de Edward Cullen que cuando nuestras miradas chocaron me dedico una sonrisa siniestra que hiso que mi corazón dejara de latir, _Yo no era ninguna miedosa…y mucho menos por Cullen…pero…en ese momento… el temor me congelo… sin darme la oportunidad…de reaccionar a tiempo._

_-¡_Que afortunada eres Victoria!-grito Angela desde abajo, tomando a Victoria por el hombro.

-Siiii tu amiguita te vino a salvar…¡Viva!- respondió Jessica apuntando con un dedo.

-Mira a esta y ¿Qué se cree? ¿La mujer maravilla?- contesto Lauren lanzándome una mirada desafiante separando a Angela de Victoria con un empujón, las tres víboras rodearon por última vez a Victoria y posaron su mirada a Edward a la espera de una orden. Después de un largo suspiro este levando su mano y tras un chasquido provocado por sus dedos grito.

-¡Que empiece la función!

Después de su declaración me dedico otra mirada fría al mismo tiempo donde se escucharon varios gritos de felicidad por parte de mis compañeros, gozando el terrible momento que se avecinaba, un Ben muy entusiasta se dirigió a Victoria y le tiro una balde lleno de liquido repugnante, que hiso que Victoria cayera indefensa al suelo.

-¡Noooo! ¡Paren! ¡Paaaren!-Tome la misma escoba que me había ayudado a abrir la puerta y me dirigí a las escaleras del frente que me llevarían a la planta de abajo, di golpes por doquier sin importarme nada hasta que dos chicos me tomaron por los brazos impidiéndome llegar con Victoria, cerré mis puños y como la ultima vez lance puños librándome de ellos, _ya estaba cerca_, _unos cuantos pasos más y llegaría hasta… _

De golpe resbalándome con la harina, huevos y basura que habían echado sobre Victoria caí al suelo al lado de Victoria, el salón se lleno de carcajadas a lo cual yo respondí con gruñidos, El cuerpo me dolía horrores pero eso ya no importaba, levante mi cabeza poco a poco y me encontré con la peor escena que había visto, Victoria estaba junto a mí con los ojos rojos y varias lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, estaba toda mojada, sucia y pegajosa y no paraba de dar pequeños gritos ante tanta humillación, como pude me senté sobre mis rodillas y pase mi brazo sobre sus hombros, _mi amiga… mi pobre amiga, la única que se había atrevido desobedecer a los F4 para estar conmigo en estos momentos sufría_, ella apoyo su rostro sobre mi hombro y me dijo en un pequeño susurro algo que me rompió el corazón.

-Bella…Bella…nos han descubierto…¿Qué será de nosotras ahora?

En ese momento la rabia invadió todo mi cuerpo…_ya era suficiente, había aguantado muchas cosas de ese niño engreído y estúpido pero esto… meterse con mi mejor amiga… era algo que no le iba a perdonar._

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- grite mientras a paso lento me dirigía donde Edward-¡No se supone que tu objetivo principal era yo!

-¡Oye Swam!- grito Mike que estaba al lado de Edward-¡No te creas tan importante!¡Tu no eres la única que se merece la tarjeta roja además…no eres más que una pobretona!

-¡Si eres una pobretona!-gritaron desde atrás.

-¡Apestas Swan!. Grito otro grupo de chicas que se encontraban a mi derecha.

-¡No eres más que una cualquiera!-gritaron el trió de víboras y así todo el salón se lleno de insultos hacia mi parte, yo no despejaba la mirada de Edward y este no hacía nada más que mirarme sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, me debía explicaciones…y de ninguna manera dejaría que estaba vez se saliera con la suya.

-¡Cállense!...Ustedes son unos…¡Ahh!¡Y díganme!¡Que tiene que ver que sea pobretona!-grite mientras desviaba mi mirada de Edward y veía atentamente a todos los que se encontraban presentes-¡Que tiene que ver el dinero con todo esto! ¡Reaccionen y dejen de comportarse como idiotas!...y tu…-con un dedo apunte a Edward y me acerque aun mas a él-¡No seas estúpido! ¡Victoria no hiso nada malo!

-Te equivocas…-dijo apenas Edward en un susurro que estoy segura que solamente yo lo pude escuchar.

-Qu-que ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!- Esta vez me puse aun más nerviosa, Edward nos había descubierto, él sabía muy bien de mi amistad con Victoria, Fue por eso que le dio la tarje roja, _por mi culpa, pero…el único que me vio con Victoria fue…¿Jacob?...¿El fue capaz de delatarme con Edward? No…eso no podía ser cierto…Pero…ellos dos son los mejores amigos…aun así…¿Hubiera sido capaz?_

_-_Tú eras la que quería pelear conmigo…no…no debiste involucrar a otras personas- Dijo Edward mientras agachaba su cabeza y tomaba su cabello en señal de…_¿Frustración?...¡Pero si era él el que armaba todo estos pleitos!_

-¡Oye Swam mientras tu sufras a nosotros nos da igual!-grito Ben mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente, tenia ambas manos detrás de su espalda así que me puse alerta lista para cualquier cosa que venga- y si te gusta que la tarjeta roja sea solo para ti…bueno…pues… ¡Asume con las consecuencias!-tras decir eso saco una botella súper grande de salsa de tomate y nos apunto a mi y a Victoria con ella, Yo no dejaría que él se saliera con la suya, así que cuando estaba listo para embadurnarme con ella se la quite de las manos y la avente al suelo, tomándole del cuello de la camisa mientras que lo agachaba hasta la altura de mi mirada.

-¡Escúchame bien Ben! ¡Estoy harta de tus atropellos! no porque Cullen te dice que tú me…!

-¡Bella!-grito Victoria, alarmada solté a Ben y me dirigí a ella para saber que pasaba, pero ella solamente señalaba algo detrás de mi espalda mientras no paraba de temblar.

-¡Isabella!-grito una voz detrás de mí que reconocería en cualquier lugar, Edward mi pesadilla Cullen…¡_Ayy no ahora que!..._lentamente me di la vuelta y lo que vi…casi me parte de risa… Edward Cullen tenía los pantalones y los zapatos llenos de salsa de tomate…esto era súper… ¡Cómico! No pude evitar que una risa escapara de mi boca, _seguramente cuando bote la botella llena de tomate hacia el suelo esta debió revotar salpicando todo su contenido a Edward,_ jajaja Me tape la boca para evitar que otra risa escapara de mi boca pero fue…un grave error…Edward me asesinaba con la mirada.

-¡Maldita como te atreves a hacerle eso a nuestro Edward!-grito Lauren mientras a paso veloz se me acercaba y me tomaba de un mechón de mi cabello.

-Auuu…auu... duele…Lauren ¡Me duele!

-¡Esos zapatos fueron hechos a la medida para Edward! ¡Y tú los acabas de estropear!- me respondió mientras veía como Jessica y Angela también se me acercaban.

-¡Esta las pagaras Swam!- me dijo Jessica en un susurro mientras entre las tres me botaban al suelo-¡Adelante Ben tu turno!

-¡Todos a ella!-grito el mismo y en ese momento sentí como mi cuerpo se llenaba de huevos con harina nublándome la visión.

-¡Deténganse! ¡Paren!- les grite con todas mis fuerzas pero cuando trataba de levantarme sentía como si más cosas cayeran sobre mi… trate de mirar hacia mi derecha para ver a Victoria pero ella estaba acorralada por algunas chicas que le impedían ayudarme…trate de nuevo de pararme pero me resbale con la basura en el suelo y caí al suelo golpeando mi cabeza sobre este. _¿Acaso esto no acabaría nunca? ¿Siempre seria así? …¿Seria una víctima para siempre?._ Lentamente levante mi cabeza, la imagen de Edward se encontraba frente a mí, aunque se encontraba nublada a causa de la harina y lagrimas que cegaban mis ojos, los músculos ya no me aguantaban mas, deseaba darles un descanso y caer rendida al suelo, pero eso no podía ser una opción, seguí levantándome hasta que sentí algo duro chocar con mi cabeza... _Por favor que alguien haga algo…por favor ayúdenme…necesito ayuda…necesito a mi héroe…héroe…ayúdame a escapar de esta agonía..._

-¡Aléjense de ella!-grito una voz que yo reconocería en cualquier parte, pero mi lado coherente me decía que era imposible que esas palabras salieran de su boca- Es suficiente ¡Que nadie la toque!-grito de nuevo Edward acercándose esta vez a mí, todos los presentes se detuvieron sorprendidos por la actitud que tomo y en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo…sus ojos…sus ojos habían cambiado…ahora el me miraba de una manera diferente…aunque no sabía muy bien, pude ver…lastima en ellos…¿Lastima?...¿Por qué sentiría lastima por mi? Si yo…

_**FlashBack**_

_Puedo darte todo lo que quieras Isabella…si tú estarías dispuesta a permanecer a mi lado…_

_¿Qué? ¿Pero qué…?_

_-¿Y…Y…por que querrías hacer eso?- le pregunte sin evitar tartamudear yo también, ahora de verdad me encontraba perdida, de un momento a otro nuestra conversación había cambiado drásticamente, hace algunos pocos segundos estaba gritándole a lo que me había hecho además de preparándome para golpearlo y ahora… ¿El me ofrecía el mundo entero?, que hombre tan bipolar, este Edward se comportaba de una manera tan diferente al del colegio, ¿porque de repente se ponía nervioso al hablar conmigo? Se notaba que este tema no le complacía en lo absoluto a lo incomodo que se encontraba así que lo mejor sería entendernos de una buena vez, además me había traído a su casa y me había comprado todas estas lindas cosas por una razón que deseaba saber, razonar con un hombre como él era totalmente absurdo, pero las palabras que me había dicho hace unos pocos segundos me hacia flaquear el escudo que me había autoimpuesto para que por primera vez desde que nos conocimos tratase de comprenderlo, además… sus palabras de olvidarlo parecían sinceras._

_-Edward yo…no puedo…-cuando me gire para poder hablar mejor con él y de alguna manera entender su cambio de parecer, me encontré con lo que más odiaba de él, jaaa y pensar que hace algunos pocos segundos trataba entenderlo, su famosa mirada de superioridad además de su sonrisa burlona…esa mirada…esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba…entonces recordé mi desprecio hacia él y lo entendí todo…para que me molestaría en entenderlo si él no cambiaría su comportamiento…siempre sería tan arrogante y hace algunos segundos me había logrado engañar con su palabras disfrazadas de sinceridad …pero ya todo me quedaba claro… su comportamiento lo entendía completamente…Ahora entendía toda sus intenciones él..Ese estúpido…ese estúpido pretendía comprarme cosas para que así yo me rindiera…¡Y qué hay de mi orgullo…Ahh nooo!...si creía que con comprarme arreglaría las cosas estaba muy equivocado!-¿Crees…qu..que es divertido? ¡¿Crees que me gustaría todo esto?! ¡Eres despreciable!_

**Fin FlashBack**

Edward seguía mirándome con los mismos ojos desde hace rato, sabía que apenas había pasado tan solo algunos segundos pero a mí ya me parecía una eternidad, su mirada era tan profunda llena de algún contenido que yo no podía entender…_Esto era frustrante…¿Por qué me miraba de esa manera? ¿A que debía sus trastornos de bipolaridad? ¿Por qué hace algunos segundos me miraba con lastima? ¿Acaso no era él el que lo había planeado todo? ¿Acaso no era él el que me quería ver sufrir?...Entonces…¿Por qué sentía lastima por mí al haber caído en todas sus trampas a la perfección? ¿No era lo que él quería?_

Edward avanzo lentamente hasta pararse frente mío, miro a ambos lados mostrando una actitud distraída _¿Pero qué era lo que estaba tramando?_ …Sin pensarlo dos veces imite sus actos, no fue hasta ese momento donde sentí como 100 pares de ojos nos veían atentos a la espera de lo que se avecinaba, Edward lanzo un suspiro y se inclino un poco hacia abajo fingiendo ver la mancha en su zapato, lo cual lo dejo en una posición bastante cerca de mi oído.

-Si quieres que esto acabe de una buena vez, finge tragarte tu orgullo y sígueme la corriente- susurro tan rápido que creí haberle escuchado mal… _¡¿Aaaaaahhhhh?! Edward…él…¿él iba a ayudarme?...pero…¿Por qué?...e_sta vez fui yo la que lo miro directo a los ojos y vi en ellos algo que nunca creía encontrar…

-Edward- dijo Jasper en voz alta acercándose hasta nosotros- Estamos esperando-cuando llego a nuestro lado me dedico una mirada igual de fría que su líder que hiso encogerme del susto _¿Pero yo que le había hecho a este? _Edward se interpuso entre los dos y le susurro algo en su oído a lo cual este mostro una pequeña sonrisa siniestra_ Oh no…esto no sería nada bueno… _Jasper asintió y volvió al lado de Emmet quien mostraba una mirada confusa, por lo visto yo no era la única perdida en este momento…Edward se aclaro la garganta sacándome completamente de mis pensamiento para dedicarle toda mi atención a él… _el Edward de mirada fría y calculadora había vuelto…_tan solo esperaba que estuviera fingiendo y tratare de ayudarme como me dijo antes…aunque…sinceramente…pensándolo bien…lo dudaba mucho…Edward Cullen nunca estaría dispuesto a ayudarme.

-Bien Isabella ya que tú provocaste esta mancha, lo correcto sería que tú la limpiases así que…lamela- dijo Edward en voz alta mirando otra vez de manera distraída su zapato.

_-_¿Eh?- fue lo único que fui capaz de responderle ya que aun seguía en shock….Yo sabía muy bien que esto no sería fácil…pero enserio_ ¡¿Lamerla?! ¡No estaba exagerando?_

_-_Que lo lamas Isabella entonces…dejare a tu amiga en paz- Respondió mirándome de manera aterradora… ahora entendía a la perfección las palabras que me había dicho hace algunos segundos _"Si quieres que esto acabe de una buena vez, finge tragarte tu orgullo y sígueme la corriente_"

-¡Eyyy Swam vamos no nos hagas esperar LAMELO!- grito Mike mientras empujaba a unos cuantos para ponerse en la primera fila.

-¡Si lámelo pobretona!-le siguió Ben que se acomodo a lado de Newton.

-¡Además Swam ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez los zapatos de Edward sean lo más caro que pase por tu lengua…bueno yo digo ya que pss es obvio que ni si quiera probaste el caviar en tu vida!-grito la chillona de Jessica provocando la risa de todo el salón _¡Ahhhh! ¡Esa tonta_!...y como era de esperarse tras ese comentario todos empezaron a gritarme incentivándome para que cumpliera el estúpido pedido de Cullen.

_-¡LAMELO!_

_-¡LAMELO!_

_-¡LAMELO!_

Este era uno de esos momentos donde no sabía qué hacer _¿Seria lo correcto hacerle caso?... _Entonces decidí mirar a la única persona por la que sería capaz de hacerlo y en apenas dos segundos todo me quedo claro…lo haría…y lo haría por Victoria…ella aun seguía desconsolada en el suelo con los ojos como platos ante la petición de Edward, sabía muy bien que se negaría, pero yo ya había tomado una decisión…por ella lo haría. Resignada comencé a agacharme para cumplir la loca petición de Cullen_ ¡Acaso no me podía pedir algo más humillante! _Cuando ya estuve completamente de rodillas nose porque decidí levantar la mirada para verlo…tal vez era la bronca y el coraje que sentía en esos momentos que me obligaba ver a la cara de mi pesadilla, pero lo que encontré me volvió de vuelta a la realidad…

Edward no me miraba, al contrario miraba a todos lados impaciente, _eso era extraño_, Edward en estos momentos debería mirar como su víctima y retadora Bella Swam por fin caía ante sus pies, _literalmente,_ pero no, el parecía apresurado como que quisiera que todo esto pasara de una vez por todas_, bueno ya éramos dos_._ ¡¿Acaso no se le puso ocurrir algo más vergonzoso! ¡Definitivamente no conocía el significado de ayuda!...Pero al fin y al cabo él…Edward me estaba ayudando…_Lance otro suspiro de derrota pero me di cuenta que este era muy diferente al anterior ya que…no me sentía derrotada, a lo contrario me sentía vencedora, y esa sensación era algo que ninguna persona del Schulze me podía quitar, aun así con lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sin pensarlo dos veces cerré mis ojos con fuerza, y me acerque hasta el tope con el suelo, ya era hora, seria ahora o nunca….

-Eyyy Isabella-_¡OH Por Dios! Esa voz no ¡Todo menos esa voz!_ –Te has equivocado…

Rápidamente levante mi cabeza del suelo y trate de ver al dueño de esa voz que conocía muy bien, y de otra manera confirmar mis tormentos, pero como este día no podía ser mejor, obviamente no me había equivocado, ya que esa persona era quien yo creía y también era la última que quería que me viera en esta humillación…Jacob Black.

-¿Alguna vez escuchaste del horario de verano en Francia, Isabella?- me pregunto Jacob algo serio mientras avanzaba hasta mi lugar, esquivando a la multitud que le abría paso, _claro por ser un F4_ todos estaban anonadados por su presencia- Se supone que es en octubre y si la información no estaría errónea la diferencia sería de 5 horas…-¡_Oh por dios en este momento no podría estar más confundida! ¿De verdad me estaba hablando de la diferencia horaria en estos momentos?_- Y pensar que estuve con esa duda toda una semana…y la respuesta estaba en tan solo algunos segundos…ya sabes…google.

De pronto un _"click" _sonó en mi cabeza… _¡Claaaro! _Él hace dos días me había preguntado acerca de la diferencia horaria entre Francia y EEUU y ayer mismo yo le había respondido que era de 6 horas _¡Demonios! ¡Me había equivocado! ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió buscarlo en internet!…ya estamos en pleno siglo veintiuno y yo como una lela ando…¡Oh demonios! ¡Aun sigo hincada a centímetros del zapato de Edward con la mirada de todos fija en mi mientras Jacob me explica la diferencia horaria!_ Rápidamente me aleje de Edward y trate de arreglarme el cabello _¡Tonta te lanzaron no se qué porquería en el cabello y aun así ¿Intestas arreglarlo?!...ohhh ¡Por dios! De acuerdo Bella tranquila piensa algo rápido ¡Vamos tu puedes! Dile algo…_Esto de hablar sola no me estaba ayudando.

-Y-yo lo-o…¿Siento?- le respondí obviamente a manera de pregunta _¡Trágame tierra!_

-No te preocupes Isabella…en fin…no era nada importante- Me respondió Jacob mientras se acercaba aun mas al centro del salón hasta casi quedar al lado de Edward, cuando ya estuvo cerca de él, le paso una mano por los hombros y con aire despreocupado miro hacia sus zapatos y luego a mi entonces hiso algo que nunca imaginaria…_¿Acaso Jacob Black acaba de guiñarme un ojo_?

-Edward amigo…¿No te iban a llegar hoy los nuevos zapatos de charol que te mandaban desde Milan?- pregunto Jacob con aire despreocupado.

-Si …-Le respondió Edward que no dejaba de mirarme, mientras que yo seguía con la estúpida tarea de arreglarme un poco para que Jacob no me viera fea…_si era patética_.

-¿No crees que ahora es una perfecta oportunidad para usarlos?- le dijo esta vez Jacob mirándome al igual que lo hacía Edward a la espera de su respuesta, _mi corazón dejo de latir en ese momento, y no solo ante la espera de la respuesta de Edward, sino que al tener la mirada fija de ambos sobre mi…pues me ponía algo…¿Nerviosa?...si…muuuy nerviosa…_

El salón entero se quedo en completo silencio, la pregunta de Jacob aun estaba sin ser respondida, y la única persona destinada a romper este silencio no se dedicaba a otra cosa más que mirarme_…¡Por qué me miraba tanto!, ya era la séptima vez que desviaba mi mirada tras chocar con la suya y el muy sinvergüenza aun no la apartaba,_ el salón entero se lleno de pequeños murmullos que provenían de alumnos impacientes ante tanta tención, pero a Edward no parecía importarle… la tensión era demasiada así que decidí que lo mejor sería que me pusiera de pie para así hacerle cara a Edward, primero porque el asunto de Victoria aun no estaba arreglado y segundo…bueno…aun _era vergonzoso estar de rodillas frente a Edward…_

Poco a poco estire mis piernas para pararme pero cuando lo hacía vi como dos manos, totalmente diferentes, se extendían dispuestas a ayudarme, sin ver si quiera quien era tome la que estaba más cerca así no correría el riesgo de resbalarme…una vez que estuve de pie vi a la persona que me había ayudado y complacida vi que era Jacob…no debería sorprenderme ya que como lo había dicho hace días el se había convertido en mi héroe sin ni siquiera ser mi amigo, y su simple presencia era reconfortante para mi…pero fue entonces donde mi curiosidad me sobrellevo y rápidamente me di la vuelta para ver a quien pertenecía la otra mano…aun con el brazo extendido se encontraba Edward mirando al suelo donde yo había estado con la mirada algo perdida que reflejaba un sentimiento que nunca antes había podido ver en él…verlo de esa manera me hiso sentir algo que no podría describir…

Pasados ya varios segundos Edward levanto la vista y su expresión cambio a la fría y molesta que yo conocía muy bien.

-Olvídalo…ya no importa- susurró sin dedicarme la mirada mientras salía del lugar seguido por sus otros dos compañeros, y de esa manera toda la multitud comenzó a dispersarse…_¿Pero qué estaba pasando? Hace apenas tan solo unos segundos todos estaban con la intensión de matarme ¿Y ahora? ¡¿Se iban como si nada?! ¡Locos!_

Deje de mirar la puerta donde hace poco había salido Edward y me voltee para mirar a Jacob, este para mi sorpresa ya no se encontraba a mi lado… _De verdad no comprendía nada, esto era realmente confuso… de_ pronto mi cabeza hiso click y rápidamente gire para ver a Victoria, ella aun seguía algo alterada por lo sucedido, ya que cuando me agache para ayudarla ella se apoyo en mi hombro y se largo a llorar, lentamente le acaricie la espalda y trate de darle una sonrisa de aliento_…sabía muy bien que la peor parte se lo había llevado ella y …y también sabía que todo era mi culpa… pero al final ya todo había pasado…y todo gracias a la ayuda de Jacob…aunque…ahora que lo recuerdo…_** (momento indicado para poner la canción planetarium de hana yori dando)**

_**FlashBack**_

_-Si quieres que esto acabe de una buena vez, finge tragarte tu orgullo y sígueme la corriente- susurro tan rápido que creí haberle escuchado mal… ¡¿Aaaaaahhhhh?! Edward…él…¿él iba a ayudarme?...pero…¿Por qué?...esta vez fui yo la que lo miro directo a los ojos y vi en ellos algo que nunca creía encontrar…_

_**Fin FlashBack**_

_¿Acaso Edward Cullen quiso ayudarme?...No…eso era imposible…_

**A pesar de todos los problemas que tuve y los obstáculos que tuve que enfrentar aquí sigo…spero que disfruten el capitulo…ya que va dedicado a aquellas hermosas lectoras que tuvieron tanta paciencia a una autora que se le pasa teniendo accidentes jejeje QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

**Nos leemos pronto…**

**Xoxo and BITES!**


End file.
